The Lunar Destiny Commentary
by Lightning and Moon
Summary: Cynthia and Jade take a look into this trollfic. Credits go to the author, Midnight Crew. Go check their study of Starkit's prophecy. It's Badass. Enjoy! (If you're wondering, We did ask the authors if we could use their stories)
1. LikeIDK

**(As usual, bold is me, underlined bold is Spades)Someone suggested that since we review so many trollfics, we should try writing one ourselves. So ****here we go; The Lunar Destiny.**

**Cynthia: Ah...I've seen your study of Starkit's prophecy.  
Jade: OOOH I KNOW THEM! **

**We will be winging this and making it all up as we go. We won't plan out a plot, we wont plan ahead like we do most other actual stories/fanfics we write (Which I noticed we only ever posted 1 fanfic we've written on here. M.C WE MUST CHANGE THAT**

**Calm your tits, Spades. Lets just write. I call first chapter, you get the next.**

**Cynthia:lel.  
Jade: Sounds like us**

* * *

**Allegiance**

**Nightclan**

**Leader:** Fallingstar- A black with white spotted tom

**Deputy**: Honeybear- A large, intimidating golden tom

**Medicine Cat: **Bleedingheart- A ginger she-cat with brown eyes

(Apprentice: Gingerpaw)

**Warriors:**

Hickerybranch: A brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice: Echopaw)

Frozensoul: A white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Cynthia: And that cat became Elsa.  
Jade: No, I think Elsa became a cat! **

Sparklemoth: A pitch black she-cat

Daisydream: A white tomcat with green eye

Dewcloud: A brown tom with sleek fur.

(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)

Sweetsong: A she-cat with brown fur and half a tail

Talltail: A grey tom with long legs

Onepelt: A shecat with yellow fur

Graniteheart: A gray tomcat

(Apprentice: Lunarpaw)

**Cynthia: Spotted.  
Jade: *hums Batman theme song* **

Silentsong: A shecat with black and white fur

Firewing: A blazing orange tom with green eyes

Blueflame: A quiet cat with a blue pelt

(Apprentice: Cometpaw)

**Queens**

Blackcat: A black shecat

Frostwing: A white shecat, mother to Lunarpaw and Cometpaw

Eyecloud: A brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Lunarpaw: A beautiful shecat with dark purple almost black fur and bright green eyes.

Cometpaw: A red tom with red eyes.

Gingerpaw: A grey she-cat with blue eyes

Echopaw: A black and white stripped she-cat

Wolfpaw: A blue-gray tom.

**Kits**

Tornadokit: A gray she-cat (Mother Eyecloud)

Floodkit: A blue tom (Mother Eyecloud)

Bearkit: A brown cat (Mother Blackcat)

**Cynthia: Cat called Bear. :3  
Jade: Blackcat LOL! **

**Elders**

OneLeg: a three legged tom

Dulleye: A blind shecat

**Dayclan**

**Leader: **Horsestar: A brown tom

**Deputy: **Leopardfleece: A spotted she cat

**Medicine cat: **Sparkletongue: A she cat with light blue fur

**Warriors:**

Lambheart: A tabby tom

(Apprentice Oceanpaw)

Obsidianclaw: A black she cat

(Apprentice Snakepaw)

Talonfur: A calico she cat

Spikeclaw: A tom with spikey sandy fur

(Apprentice Firepaw)

Sleetfall: A white tom

BurningIce: A white tom with ginger patches

Frostflame: A ginger she cat with white stomach

(Apprentice Starpaw)

Raventail: A black she cat

**Queens**

Monkeypelt: A brown she cat (Mother of Brokenkit)

Houndfang: A tortoiseshell she cat (Mother of Rookkit and Cobblekit)

Tawnyface: A light tabby she cat (Mother of Pantherkit)

**Apprentices**

Firepaw: A ginger tom

Snakepaw: A gray tom

Starpaw: A purple she-cat

Oceanpaw: A dark blue she cat

**Kits**

Brokenkit: A she cat with a broken paw

Pantherkit: A black she cat

Cobblekit: A dark gray tom

Rookkit: A black tom

**Elders**

Sootyash: A dark gray tom

Morningglory: a calico she cat

**Moonclan**

**Leader **Hotstar: A tortoiseshell tom

**Deputy **Phoenixblaze: A fiery ginger tom

**Medicine Cat **Tigerbarb: A dark tabby she cat with white paws

(Apprentice: Treepaw)

**Warriors**

Fuzzyfur: A fuzzy she cat with ginger fur.

Beetleclaw: A dark blue tom

(Apprentice Jaypaw)

Creekfoot: A tortoiseshell tom

Mosseye: A black she cat

Wildjewel: A gray tom

Brightprism: A light tabby tom

Bramblespark: A dark tabby she cat

(Apprentice Eclipsepaw)

**Queens**

Tangleheart: A she cat with tangled brown fur

Scarflower: A red she cat with a scar on her back

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw: a gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Treepaw: A brown tom

Eclipsepaw: A black she cat with a white belly

**Kits**

Wishkit: A silver she cat

Fluffkit: A fluffy white tom

**Elders**

Rubywing: A reddish she cat

Lemonfeather: A yellowish she cat

**Sunclan**

**Leader **Jupiterstar: A golden colored tom.

**Deputy **Cherrydrop: a white tom

**Medicine Cat **Fleabite: An old brown she cat

(Apprentice Spiritpaw)

**Warriors**

Lightchase: A white she'cat

Cheesetail: A yellow-gray tom

(Apprentice Howlpaw)

Sapphiretail: A green she-cat

Rockyroad: A muddy brown tom

Bluetalon: A blue she cat

(Apprentice Songpaw)

Foxclaw: A russet colored tom.

**Queens**

Snowclaw: A white she cat (Mother of Amazonkit, Craigskit, and Angieskit)

Dynamitepad: A reddish orange she cat

**Apprentices**

Howlpaw: A dark gray with black stripes tom

Spiritpaw: A silver colored tom

Songpaw: A white she-cat

**Kits**

Amazonkit: A white she cat (Mother Snowkit

Angieskit: A black she cat (Mother Snowclaw)

Craigskit: A gray tom, (Mother Snowclaw)

**Elders**

Toadheart: A grouchy old tom

* * *

It was dark as the cats of Starclan gathered around a pool filled with glistening stars. Their fur was made of stars as well.

**Cynthia: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GATHER AROUND THE POOL  
Jade: Cuz pools are awesome- DUH**

"There is a prophecy!" One starry cat; Kitsunestar, declared earning the undivided attention of the others, "The Lunar moon must rise up and destroy the blazing comet!" the leader whispered loudly.

"It's about Lunarkit!" A large tom cried out, tears running down his face, "She is destined to have more power than anyone ever imagined!"

**Cynthia: Whoa...why so emotional...  
Jade: *cries as well* **

Kitsunestar nodded joyfully somber, "We must alert Bleedingheart of this prophecy!"

"I will do it," a pink starry cat said as she stepped forward, "I'll tell Bleedingheart," she said turning around and walking away to tell Bleedingheart of the prophecy.

**Cynthia: WELL DUH?  
Jade: Okay! Can I come as well? **

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Trollish enough for you guys? Leave a review and let Spades and I know. Next chapter you get to meet said cats.**

**Cynthia: Yeah...yeah...okay.  
Jade: YES! Very trollish! **

**Heads up: we're taking things we've learned from other troll fics into writing this; so obnoxiously 'pure' character (More like 'you can't be mean! you must be good and moral cats and always say and do nice things!' kind of pure. The annoying kind) as well as 'everyone loves her'.**


	2. lel

"Lunarkit! Wake up!" Frostwing said, poking the beautiful kit with a stick.

**Cynthia: *smirk*  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH sorry i just find that really funny. **

Her kit woke up, "Whats going on?" she asked.

"It's time for your ceremony," Frostwing said, buzzing with pride. Lunarkit let out a squeak of joy as she raced out of the nursery and to where the clan was gathered; their clan leader Fallingstar stood at the top of the rock.

"Welcome to the clan gathering. Today we are making two kits into apprentices!" he declared and shouted for Lunarkit and her brother Cometkit to come up. When they did, he began the ceremony.

Touching his nose to Lunarkits head, he started with her, "Lunarkit, you are now known as Lunarpaw, you have shown great energy, so I will assign Graniteheart to be your mentor," she touched noses with her mentor.

"Cometkit, or rather Cometpaw now, you are smart and as a result, you shall get Blueflame as your mentor," the shecat stepped up and the two touched noses.

The clan went back to their normal business.

Graniteheart smiled as he stood beside Blueflame and the apprentices, "How about we go tour Nightclan territory?" he offered.

"I want to train," Lunarpaw decided.

The tom nodded, "Okay," he agreed and led Lunarpaw out of camp, "Lets train than."

**Cynthia: then*  
Jade: OKAAI! **

Lunarpaw and Graniteheart went to train while Blueflame and Cometpaw went to patrol the territory. While they were training, Lunarpaw fell into a badgers den. She slashed at it and jumped on it's back killing it, but the badger had bit her throat.

Cynthia: Why didn't she yowl to alert her mentors? Idiot. Also, we need the details on that death.

Falling to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her, Lunarpaw died.

**Cynthia: lel. Bye.  
Jade: Oh ok *cries* **


	3. Illogical thinking

When Lunarpaw opened her eyes, she found herself in a nice looking office like room. There was a wooden desk with several stacks of paper, a nice leather chair behind it. An expensive coffee machine was in the corner by some filing cabinets as well as a cute picture of two twolegs cuddling on the desk. not really giving a shit, Lunarpaw grabbed herself a coffee and sat on the leather chair, finding it was as comfy as it had looked.

**Cynthia: So...what does it mean by "****cuddling"?  
Jade: Awh~ the twolegs **

Sipping her coffee with delight, she pushed the chair so she could look out the window behind them. Her eyes widened at the rocky, hellish place she saw and quickly turned the chair back so her back were to the windows. Out of sight, out of mind, and she soon forgot she was basically in a Hell like place at the moment.

"Ahem, I believe that's my chair, and my coffee."

Lunarpaw looked up to see a spikey black haired twoleg wearing a nice business suit standing at the door way, tapping his foot impatiently. When Lunarpaw did nothing to move out of the chair, he walked over, picked her up and threw her across the office before sitting in the chair. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them as he stared at the cat.

"You're purple," he deadpanned.

**Cynthia: You're damn right.  
Jade: Haha XD sounds like Cynthia**

"I'm _dark _purple, almost black," the cat corrected.

**Cynthia: No corrections. You're purple. Shaddap.  
Jade: *snickers***

"No one gives a shit," the twoleg said as he grabbed some files and looked through them, "So, here you are. Lunarkit," he said.

**Cynthia: THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYIN'  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaha**

"Paw. Lunarpaw."

He glared at her but ignored her, "Lunarpaw. So, you fell into a badger hole and died. Should have gone on that tour trip instead, eh?" he asked but when she didn't respond, he sorted through some more papers until his phone rang. Holding up a finger to tell her to stay silent he answered it.

"Naverok here," he said and nodded, "Yes. She's right here. Was about to sign the papers sending her off to the Fields of Suffering. ...what?...Okay you _can't _be serious! What no- okay fine! Yes, I'll do it! Fine just shut the hell up all ready!"

**Cynthia: SEND HER TO THE FIELDS OF SUFFERING ALREADY AND HURRY UP, DAMN YOU!  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**

Letting out a stream of curses not in the English language, he slammed the phone down, the machine being crushed under that action before glaring at her.

"Apparently the bosses aren't done with you yet so it's your lucky day," Naverok said glaring at her.

Lunarpaw smiled dopily, "I'm always lucky."

"...you died on your first day as an apprentice. That aint lucky," he corrected before grabbing some papers and signing them,

**Cynthia: OWNED  
Jade: OWNED**

"All right, so you're not supposed to die yet. Apparantly you're not supposed to die any time soon so yeah, if you do die in freak accidents where you're not _supposed _to die, I'm supposed to send you back up there," he said then glared at her, "I better not catch you back here again until you legit die!"

**Cynthia: ****She did die legitimately...she was supposed to die a stupid death anyway.  
Jade: I CANT HOLD IT ANY LONGER *bursts out laughing***

But Lunarpaw didn't listen to him, instead she was drinking some of his coffee again. Growling out curses, the demon snapped his fingers.

When Lunarpaw opened her eyes again, she found she was in Bleedinghearts den. Graniteheart, Gingerpaw, Bleedingheart, Wolfpaw and Frostwing were all standing over her in worry.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Gingerpaw said joyfully, it was true, Lunarpaw was okay, she didn't even have a scratch on her.

The new apprentice stood up and looked proud, "I totally killed a badger. I'm awesome, no denying it," she boasted. Her stomach growled so she ate some berries that were in the den. As a result, she fell over dead again.

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: *still laughing* Reads the paragraph. *laughs even harder* DUMBASS! **

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Naverok roared when Lunarpaw appeared in his office five minutes later, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING BACK HERE?" he demanded, slapping the cat and forcing her out and back alive again before she could even say anything.

**Cynthia: YEAH! SHE HAS NO FREAKING EARS DAMMIT!  
Jade: *Dies laughing***

* * *

"I survived death, twice~!" the dark purple almost black she-cat bragged as she pranced out of the medicine cats den. She was so awesome, not even Hell could contain this furball of awesome power.

**Cynthia: "furball" is an understatement.  
Jade: Wow. Arrogant isn't she**

Suddenly Fallingstar stood in front of her, "Lunarpaw!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "You've beaten death and you only have one life! I want you to become a leader when you're a warrior!"

**Cynthia: Tell him the truth, Lunarpaw. You're an idiot, but if you're a liar too, damn you.  
Jade: *re-reads this page* Uhh Actually this twole- *Lunarpaw comes out and smacks her paw over Jade's Mouth* MMMTFFTGFTDSGASDKSUAH ! **


	4. Lunar should die

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for the favs & Follows. Spades and I are currently questioning as to what the Hell we just got ourselves into writing this.**

**Cynthia: Well...a trollfic isn't so bad.  
Jade: It's really good actually**

* * *

"Attention cats!" Fallingstar declared as he stood atop the rock, "Its time for a gathering!"

**Cynthia: Shouldn't they all know?  
Jade: *looks up* It's actually a full moon here**

Cats gathered around him, waiting to see who would be chosen, "I want Honeybear, Bleedingheart, Gingerpaw, Frozensoul, Graniteheart, Lunarpaw, Echopaw, Blueflame, and Cometpaw!"

The cats came up to stand at attention.

"Lunarpaw!" Fallingstar announced stepping up to her, "Beause of your amazingness earlier today killing a badger. Will you lead us to the gathering?"

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: No. Just no. **

"Yes!" Lunarpaw said with pride as the clan cheered and Cometpaw grumbled. Shet urned around and raced out of the camp, the others following her as she led them to the Shining Stone for the gathering. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness.

**Cynthia: I feel you Cometpaw.  
Jade: HIGH FIVE SISTAH or BROTAH! **

Upon reaching the Gathering, Fallingstar leapt onto the crystal rock to talk with the other leaders; Hotstar, Horsestar and Jupiterstar.

Lunarpaw went to sit with a group of apprentices; "Hi! I'm the amazing and awesome Lunarpaw," she greeted as she sat down, "I killed a badger today. and it's my first day as an apprentice."

**Cynthia: You dang slimy backed son of a mother.  
Jade: NO SHE DIDN'T**

"Holy cow, really?" Howlpaw asked as he stared at her with lovestuck eyes, "That...is...so...AWESOME!"

"It's a pleasure to met you, I'm Eclipsepaw," Eclipsepaw said smiling.

"I'm Howlpaw." Howlpaw said

"Jaypaw!" Jaypaw cheered

**Cynthia: ?  
Jade: Okay..? **

"Firepaw!" Firepaw

"Snakepaw" Snakepaw

**Cynthia: Huh.  
Jade: JADE! Jade XD**

She smiled at them, "I'm Lunarpaw."

"So are you the only apprentice from Nightclan here tonight?" Eclipsepaw asked.

"Nope, sadly. I would have been enough to count for three apprentices. Gingerpaw is with the medicine cats," She said pointing to the cat, "my brother Cometpaw is with his mentor," those two were in the far edge of the cats away from everyone else.

**Cynthia: I'm honestly more interested in what Cometpaw was doing so far away.  
Jade: La LA LA LAAA **

Suddenly it was time for the gathering!

"My clan is doing well," Horsestar said proudly, "Tawnyface just gave birth to Pantherkit this morning," the cats mewled in approval.

**Cynthia: No one said you could go first.**

"Same is so for Sunclan," Jupiterstar announced, "Rockypaw was made a warrior, Rockyroad," he said.

Fallingstar stepped forward now, "We have done well too! We made two new apprentices; Lunarpaw who I have decided will be a leader when she is ready, and Commentpaw."

**Cynthia: Who the hell is Commentpaw?  
Jade: Cookies?**

The entire gathering cheered for Lunarpaw at hearing how she was going to be clan leader someday.

**Cynthia: Idiots.  
Jade: How do they know *gasps***

He stepped back and Hotstar stepped forward, "Moonclan is being savaged by a lion in our territory," He declared earning shouts from the others, "We have tried oru best but our Warriors cant do anything to stop them."

**Cynthia: "Earning shouts"? ...  
Jade: SEND LUNARPAW SO SHE CAN KILL HERSELF AGAIN! **

He talked some more about the lion and the gathering was over.

Lunarpaw frowned as she faced the apprentices, "We need to do something!" She exclaimed, eyes seemingly glowing, "We're going to kill that lion tomorrow night!"

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

**Cynthia: Lunarpaw refers to her and her dung as "we"  
Jade: Who's We and everyone? OMG IS THAT A BIRD? **


	5. Cometpaw the logical

Lunarpaw dashed into the Moonclan territory, Cometpaw right behind her, looking sour as ever.

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: I would too. **

"We shouldn't be here," He hissed as they moved through the territory, "I say just let the lion kill off Moonclan! We shouldn't fight their battles for them!"

**Cynthia: Exactly! And ****who told Cometpaw about this?  
Jade: YEAH! GO COMETPAW! **

Lunarpaw skidded to a halt and looked horrified at her brother, "Cometpaw! That's mean!" she cried out. How could anyone who shared her blood say something as mean as to suggest letting a clan be savagely killed by a lion? Her brother was a meanie!

**Cynthia: *rolls eyes*  
Jade: *snickers* Thats life sweetheart**

He scoffed and the two continued moving until they met up with the other apprentices; Jaypaw, Howlpaw, Firepaw, Snakepaw, and Eclipsepaw.

"Lunarpaw!" they cried out quietly as they ran up to surround their friend, "Are you ready to attack the lion?" Eclipsepaw asked as she stood beside the dark purple almost black apprentice.

Lunarpaw nodded smiling, "We'll kill the lion and save your clan," She said to Jaypaw and Eclipsepaw.

**Cynthia: I hope you die first.  
Jade: *nods* **

"Not like we had any choice," Cometpaw grumbled, earning glares from the other cats.

**Cynthia: Idiots. Cometpaw is the only cat that's logical in this case.  
Jade: At least he's speaking his mind out and I respect that**

Without waiting for anything, Lunarpaw began running, following the lions scent. The others followed behind her, sticking close as they ran.

"There's the lions den!" Lunarpaw said as they came to the cave, the others shifted uneasy behind her.

Howlpaw stepped forward, "Are you sure we can take it out?" he asked in fear, "We're just apprentices."

**Cynthia: YEAH DAMMIT YOU'RE JUST A PUNY APPRENTICE  
Jade: Exactly! THIS IS SWIFTPAW AND BRIGHTHEART ALL OVER AGAIN! **

The dark purple almost black cat turned around and locked him in a fierce gaze with her glowing green eyes, "Of course we're going to be able to take it out!" She yowled softly, frowning, "You have me after all, I'm too awesome to die!"

"You're too stupid to stay dead," Cometpaw grumbled earning more glares.

**Cynthia: OWNED  
Jade: LOL! TRUE! **

Eclipsepaw shoved him when he said htat, "Hey, if you didn't want to come you didn't have to come!" she hissed glaring at him but Cometpaw just mouthed her words, scowling.

"We attack now!" Lunarpaw shouted as she charged into the den. The other apprentices followed her. Sure enough, there the lion was lying down. But when the cats yowled as they charged in, it stood letting out a mighty roar.

**Cynthia: Nice Plan to get yourself killed.  
Jade: *sighs and shakes head* They should have done a sneak attack**

Snakepaw, Firepaw,Howlpaw and Jaypaw attacked the lion at it's legs, leaping out of the way and scratching at it while Eclipsepaw and Cometpaw attacked from behind, leaping onto the lions back and clawing at its back. The big cat let out an angry roar and shook the two off of it.

Raising its paw, it knocked Firepaw away, but before he could react, the lion grabbed onto its leg, lifting the cat up and shaking him.

"AH!" Firepaw screamed in pain before the lion let him go, his leg mangled and bloodied.

**Cynthia: He should have died, you kno.  
Jade: *snickers***

Lunarpaw let out a screech of anger as che charged at the lion, digging her claws into its throat and biting at it. The Lion let out a cry of pain before falling over dead.

**Cynthia: HA  
Jade: Really. *facepalm* **

"Firepaw!" Jaypaw cried out before the apprentices circled around him.

Firepaw groaned as he lifed his head weakly, "I think this is the end for me," He whimpered as he closed his eyes, his breathing labored.

**Cynthia: WHO TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW LUNARPAW YOU IDIOT  
Jade: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FOLLOWING THAT LUNARTIC (haha see what i did there ;) ) **

"No! You can't die!" Snakepaw cried out.

Lunarpaw pressed her nose into his pelt, "Firepaw..." she whispered, "you need to survive," she ordered and felt power course through her body. Her green eyes glowed brightly and suddenly Firepaws leg was healed!

"Oh my Starclan! You healed him!" Eclipsepaw exclaimed in awe.

Lunarpaw blinked in amazement at what she had managed to do, "I healed him!" she had powers!

**Cynthia: You freaking arseslosh.  
Jade: WHAT. THE. HELL. JUST HAPPENED**


	6. I'm mad bitches

After getting over the fact that Lunarpaw healed Firepaw, the apprentices made their way to Moonclans camp and were greeted by Fuzzyfur and Mosseye who were standing guard at the entrance.

"Greetings," the Moonclan warriors greeted.

**Cynthia: "Yolo," the people ****yoloed.  
Jade: "LOL." the cats loled**

The apprentices nodded to them as they approached the broken tree log. Atop of it was Hotstar who was smiling brightly at them, at his left was Phoenixblaze and at his right was the medicine cat Tigerbarb. All three proud cats were proud.

**Cynthia: All three stupid cats were stupid, too.  
Jade: I...I...*faints***

"You killed the tiger!" Hotstar declared as he leapt off of the branch to stand in front of the Apprentices, "I, Moonclans leader, am forever in your debt, Lunarpaw," he said bowing to her.

Lunarpaw smiled, "It was nothing, the tiger was easy to kill," she said with a grin.

"We didn't kill a tiger," Cometpaw grumbled earning a hit from the other apprentices and yells of 'Yes we did you liar!'.

**Cynthia: Yeah, they killed a lion. Dumbasses not including Cometpaw.  
Jade: I thought it was a lion? **

Hotstar remained oblivious of them as he looked at Lunarpaw with admiration, "If there is ever anything Moonclan can do four you, just ask. We will ump to your aid as soon as we can."

**Cynthia: Hmmm...which letter goes before ump? h?  
Jade: ump. *dirty mind takes over* *snickers***

"Thank you, Hotshot," Lunarpaw said and Hotstar walked away. After he left, Phoenixblaze approached her.

**Cynthia: Hotshot?  
Jade: IS HE HOT. AS IN THE *wink wink* HOT?!**

The large fiery golden tom smiled at her as he looked down at her, "What you did was amazing," the handsome tom said as he touched her shoulder with his tail, "I thank you deeply for it."

"Thank you!" Lunarpaw said excitedly and blushed when he intertwined his tail with hers, "Phoenixblaze?"

The Moonclan deputy smiled at her as he nuzzled her head, "I've liked you since I first saw you at the gathering, Lunarpaw," he confessed. "Would you be my mate?"

**Cynthia: Then you can't be deputy anymore.  
Jade: You barely know her ****dumbs**

Lunarpaw felt joy blow up in her chest, "Yes! Yes! A thousandtimes yes!" she squealed.

The tom smiled as he licked her shoulder, "We should meet at the border tomorrow night," he said quietly so no one would hear them make their plans. The other clans couldn't know that Lunarpaw and Phoenixblaze were mates now. They were from separate clans!

"Yes!" Lunarpaw agreed, "We'll meet at the border, no one will know a thing!"

After that, Lunarpaw left Moonclans camp to go back to Nightclan.

**Cynthia: Not really, night patrols sometimes happen.  
Jade: *sighs* This isn't going so well**

* * *

**What? Don't give me that look!**

**Cynthia: *delook*  
Jade: *gives the look* **

**We can't have a trollfic without dumb love stories can we? So here have a forbidden romance between cats of separate clans.**

**Cynthia: Yep.  
Jade: Well...I guess?**

**As well as between a warrior and an apprentice**

**Cynthia: mmhm.  
Jade: NO. It should be a elder and an apprentice *grins evilly***


	7. The really obvious prophecy

When Lunarpaw had returned to Nightclans camp, the cats gathered around her, applauding her for being such a hero. Some of the toms threw her onto their shoulders in celebration. The entire camp celebrated her actions of saving Moonclan!

**Cynthia: The toms are not polite. Besides, the rest of the cats are just so humble, aren't they? No one's even jealous.  
Jade: Uh...Okay..?**

There was a great big feast, the warriors and apprentices caught so much prey. Even Lunarpaw joined in hunting because she felt bad in not pitching in. The Dark pruple almost black she-cat caught three squirrels, a couple of raccoons and a deer. That made the clan even happier.

**Cynthia: Oh mi goodness *rolls eyes*  
Jade: Thats great**

All throughout the night, the cats celebrated.

"You are such an amazing cat, my precious daughter," Frostwing said nuzzling her daughters head. Lunarpaw smiled up at her mother.

The kits were fighting and playing.

"I'm Lunarpaw! I saved moonclan and I'm so awesome!" Tornadokit squealed tackling Floodkit, "Watch as I take out this mighty lion all on my own! I'm the greatest warrior ever!"

Beartkit grinned as he joined in, pretending to be a second lion but was quickly beaten by 'Lunarpaw'.

"Someone's popular," Hickerybranch said as he stood beside Lunarpaw and smiled at her, "With good reason, you're amazing,"

**Cynthia: Good reason not even logical.  
Jade: How..?**

Lunarpaw smiled and the celebration continued. After hours she went to sleep.

xXxX

"Lunarpaw...wake up!"

Lunarpaw woke up and found herself face to face with Kitsunestar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kitsunestar, I was a leader of Nightclan before you were born."

"Am I in starclan?"

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No." **"Yes." Jade: We wish you were**

Lunarpaw blinked before smiling, "Oh my god! I'm talking to a starclan cat and am still alive **dead**! This is so awesome!" she exclaimed.

**Cynthia: Soz, I just had to do that. It was so damn tempting.  
Jade: *snickers* It's really normal**

The leader shook her head, "Calm down, I have to tell you a prophecy."

**Cynthia: Well that was pretty damn straightforward.  
Jade: Kay *sits down* Please start**

"What?"

"I have to tell you a prophecy!"

Lunarpaw nodded and sat down, "Okay," She said smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Kitsunestar relayed the prophecy, her eyes glowed, "The lunar moon must rise up and destroy the blazing comet!" she yowled.

**Cynthia: *cringes because of Kitsunestar's bad breath*  
Jade: WHY IS COMETPAW THE BAD PERSON *cries***

"What's the prophecy supposed to mean?" she asked but wkoe up before Kitsunestar could tell her. She frowned and shook her head in confusion, she didn't understand the prophecy, what lunar moon? What blazing comet? It made no sense!

**Cynthia: You dick. SHE MEANS YOUR BROTHER, THE ONLY LOGICAL CAT IN THE CLAN.  
Jade: Are you stupid or something, Oh wait yes you are. **

Walking out of the den, Lunarpaw decided to go eat some mice.

* * *

**Oblivious much, Lunarpaw?**

**Cynthia: Yeah. So damn oblivious.  
Jade: *nods* **

**Anyways leave a review and tell us what you thought.**


	8. CometXBlue Forever

**Special thanks to; Tansyheart, 8Hollysplash8, IslaTheFairyOfice, Guestpersonanonymous, Cool526, Bellamort500, Wolfclaw of Mountain Clan, llFullForcell, Guest, Call Me Eccentric, and Banana Minion of the Pixy Stix for the reviews.**

**Cynthia: I know Wolfclaw :3  
Jade: I know those guys, Their good :D**

**Special thanks to everyone who's followed, favorite, and read without leaving a trace.**

**You guys rock and it's good to know that we've learned how to make enjoyable trollfics after reading so many.**

**What she said, I second.**

**Cynthia: lol.  
Jade: XD**

* * *

_One Moon Later_

Lunarpaw approached Graniteheart, bouncing up and down in excitement, "Let's go on a patrol, Graniteheart!" she said with excited energy. She still hadn't figured out what the prophecy meant though. It was about a lunar moon, so was the moon going to destroy a comet or something?

That was the only thing that Lunarpaw could think of that would explain what the prophecy was going on about.

"Okay," the gray tom agreed as he finished eating and stood up and heading out of the camp, Lunarpaw right behind him.

The two cats began walking along the boarder, checking the markers and so on. On the Moonclan boarder, they had run into a patrol of Moonclan cats; Beetleclaw, Bramblespark, Eclipsepaw, and...Phoenixblaze!

"Oi, Nightclan!" Beetleclaw greeted as they approached the boarder, "What are you guys doing here?"

Graniteheart frowned, "We're patrolling, you?" he asked.

"Patrolling."

**Cynthia: At this lack of hostility, we can see that there are no longer 4 clans needed. Firestar would be proud.  
Jade: *munches on cookies* Awesomesauce**

Eclipsepaw smiled as she bounced over to Lunarpaw, "Lunarpaw! How are you? It's been so long since we last spoke," the Nightclan apprentice said with a wise smile, "You still an apprentice or are you Lunarstar now?"

**Cynthia: P_P  
Jade: *snickers* SHE GAWT FUNNY JOKES**

"Still Lunarpaw," the dark purple almost black protagonist assured her with a smile.

"Too bad."

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: *laughs* STILL GAWT JOKES**

The two continued to talk before Lunarpaw went away a little to chat with Phoenixblaze while the others were distracted by talking to Graniteheart.

He nuzzled her head and wrapped his tail around her, "I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you too, Phoenixblaze," the apprentice said.

He licked the top of her head, "I can't wait till you're a warrior," He sighed.

Lunarpaw gave him a playful push, "I'll be a warrior soon," she assured him and grinned as she bounced a little, "After all, even Fallingstar knows im awesome and should be made a warrior soon! I over heard him and Graniteheart talking about it the other day."

"Eavesdropping, sneaky little girl," Phoenixblaze purred.

**Cynthia: Phoenixblaze should say that. Again. With hate.  
Jade: *sighs* Put more venom in your voice**

They chuckled a little before he went back to his patrol and walked away.

Graniteheart led himself and Lunarpaw away from the boarder and when they were in the forest he had them stopped. "I'm going back to camp, I want you to hunt and bring food back," He said before turning around and leaving her to her own devices.

**Cynthia: Devices?  
Jade: Ok...sure**

Lunarpaw smiled and began hunting. After an hour or so, she had caught a handful of squirrels, rabbits and birds.

She was just stalking a raccoon when laughter rang through the air scaring the 'coon away. Frowning she followed the sound, listening to the sound of purring. Making her way to the clearing, she peeked out from behind the tree to see who the couple was that scarred of her prey and let out a gasp!

It was Cometpaw and Blueflame!

**Cynthia: So? I ship them.  
Jade: DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THEM, REMEMBER YOU AND PHOENIXBLAZE! **


	9. I feel betrayed

**I'm going to be honest; this is becoming a bit fun to write because of how quick it is to make these chapters.**

**...I feel like I just betrayed the Midnight Crew account by finding I enjoy writing Trollfics when my first love is to burn them...**

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: haha**

* * *

Lunarpaw stared in shock as she saw her brother curled up next to his mentor Blueflame, their tails twined together and both purring loudly in enjoyment as they just laid on the ground cuddling. The protagonist felt a sting of betrayal at seeing her brother...with Blueflame as his mate!

**Cynthia: **_**Betrayal?**_** What'd he even do! They're just having a good time!  
Jade: *sighs* At least his MATE is in this clan. UNLIKE YOU.**

She quickly turned around and ran back to camp, not able to face the two at that moment.

"Lunarpaw!" Graniteheart said as he approached her when she entered the camp, "Where's the prey? Didn't you catch anything?" he asked in confusion.

That's right! Lunarpaw forgot to bring her prey back to camp! But she couldn't tell her mentor that forgot it because he would ask why and she would have to tell him that she saw Blueflame and Cometpaw together! She couldn't tell him just yet at least!

**Cynthia: ...  
Jade: *facepalm***

"I couldn't catch anything today," Lunarpaw lied, she felt bad about lying because she did catch it and now he would probably think she wasn't as perfect as she was.

Graniteheart frowned at this, "All right," he finally said, "We all have a bad day I guess," he said before walking away.

**Cynthia: Wow.  
Jade: *Hits head repeatedly on the wall***

she felt bad now, she had caught all that prey but she couldn't bring it back and now Graniteheart probably thought bad of her. this was all Cometpaws fault! she was going to confront him when he came back to the camp!

**Cynthia: HOW THE HELL IS IT HIS FAULT YOU LYING EVIL SNEAKY ARROGANT LITTLE TOAD LIPPED EXCUSE OF A CLAN CAT  
Jade: WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO WRONG YOU LITTLE £**&$(*Q&$£&Q*&Q& ^&$^£($*£()*(£*$£* &**

So Lunarpaw waited by the entrance for her brother. An hour or so later, he and Blueflame came into the camp carrying a couple of rabbits. After Cometpaw disposed of his prey at the Fresh Kill pile, Lunarpaw approached him.

"Cometpaw!" she hissed softly glaring at him, "I need to talk to you," she ordered.

Her brother looked annoyed but nodded and sat down, "What now?" he asked but she just glared even more.

"We need to talk in _private_!"

That seemed to annoy him even more but he followed his sister out of the camp. They continued walking until they were in the clearing, this was as good a spot as any Lunarpaw supposed. So she turned on him, reading to chew him out.

Standing tall, she glared at Cometpaw, "I know about you and Blueflame!" she yowled.

He looked surprised and stepped back, "What?" he asked confused, "How do you...what?" he was at a loss of words.

But Lunarpaw didn't hold back, "I saw the two of you alone together!"

"So?!"

**Cynthia: I know!  
Jade: EXACTLY! **

"Cometpaw! She's a warrior, you're an apprentice!" Lunarpaw yelled, "You can't be with a warrior! You're too young!"

**Cynthia: YOU'RE WITH PHOENIXBLAZE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! IDIOT.  
Jade: UH HELLO? AT LEAST HIS MATE IS STILL IN THE CLAN**

Cometpaw glared at her, "So what if she's a warrior? I'll be a warrior one day!" he yowled, "What's the big deal about being with her?"

"The age gap, Cometpaw!"

**Cynthia: Um. He's THE SAME AGE as you?!  
Jade: AGE DOESNT MATTER! I BET PHEONIXBLAZE IS WAY MUCH OLDER THAN YOU! **

Her brother hissed, his claws unsheathed, "This is why I don't like you, Lunarpaw!" he growled and Lunarpaw let out a gasp, how could he not like her? she was perfect and she was his sister!

"You're so bossy, always taking lead whether they like it or not!" he yelled, "Who died and made you leader?"

**Cynthia: THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY.  
Jade: SAME HERE!**

Lunarpaw frowned at that, "But Fallingstar already said I was going to be clan leader, he already decided that I was going to become one," she reminded.

He let out a howl before tackling her, about to slash her but stopped, growling and getting off of her, "Just leave me alone, Lunarpaw!" he snapped before running back to camp.

Lunarpaw waited before chasing after him, her brother was so mean! Why couldn't he just accept that apprentices shouldn't take a warrior as a mate? It's not right! She had to go and tell Fallingstar, he would then have to order the two to stop being mates!

**Cynthia: Bitch.  
Jade: WHAT. **

she loved her brother and she didn't want him to do something wrong, that's why she was doing this. She was just looking out for her brother.

**Cynthia: No she wasn't. Douchebag.  
Jade: No. **

"Maybe I should go and see Phoenixblaze after this...he might be able to tell me if what I did is right," she mumbled. So instead of going back to camp she went to the Moonclan boarder, and waited for her mate to show up.

After a little bit, the Moonclan deputy appeared, he purred loudly when he approached her.

"Lunarpaw!" He said happily but saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

so Lunarpaw told him what had happened and what she learned of her brother and his romance with his mentor Blueflame. When she had finished, Phoenixblaze shook his head in disappointment frowning but gave her a reassuring sad look.

"It's not your fault, Lunarpaw," he comforted her, "Its a pity your brother couldn't be as amazingly perfect as you are though."

Lunarpaw hugged him, "Phoenixblaze, why can't Cometpaw just see that taking a warrior on as your mate is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Phoenixblaze murmured, "I don't know...but he'll see the light eventually, just try to guide him as he's lost his path."

**Cynthia: WELL BOTH IDIOTS THEN.  
Jade: OH MY GOD. *faints* This can't be happening**

She nodded and let go, "I will," she said and looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, "I have to go back to my clan, goodbye Phoenixblaze, I love you."

"and I love you, Lunarpaw. Good luck making him see that he needs to stop being mates with his mentor!" the deputy said.

**Cynthia: Frick. Words cannot explain how angry I feel right now.  
Jade: £*$*( &$*&£*$( &*$£*$(*£(£* !£(! )£** &$*£ &$&^ £&*$**

* * *

**Wow, Lunarpaw is one hell of a hypocrite aint she?**


	10. You were the only logical cat

**Cometpaw remains to be the only _sane _cat it seems. Either he or Lunarpaw will be reader favorites. So far I prefer Lunarpaw, Spades prefers Cometpaw. Which do you prefer?**

**Cynthia: Cometpaw.  
Jade: COMETPAW! **

* * *

Upon returning to the camp, Lunarpaw made her way to Fallingstar. She needed to tell him about Cometpaw!

At the fresh kill pile, she saw Cometpaw sitting next to Blueflame, glaring at her while his mentor slash mate gave her a dull, dead, unnerving stare. But Lunarpaw made no notice of it as she charged into the leaders den.

Fallingstar looked up from where he was eating and nodded, "Hello, Lunarpaw, what is it?" he asked.

"Cometpaw and Blueflame are mates! It's wrong because there an apprentice and warrior! You need to tell them to stop!" Cometpaw yelled, her claws unsheathed as she was filled with anger at her brothers betrayal.

**Cynthia: He didn't betray anyone dammit!  
Jade: EXACTLY**

The leader leapt up at this in alarm, "Ono!" he cried out, "You're right, it's wrong! I have to talk to them about this now!"

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: WHAT?! **

With that he got onto the rock outside of his den and cried out for a clan meeting, Lunarpaw right beside him. The cats were confused but gathered anyway.

"We have something very wrong going on here!" he yelled and glared at cometpaw and blueflame, "You two became mates! You can't be mates, it's wrong!" he yelled.

**Cynthia: What a just leader Fallingstar is. *sarcasm*  
Jade: NO IT ISN'T**

Cometpaw hissed at got into a stance, "How is it wrong?" He demanded.

"You're an apprentice! She's a warrior! You can't be together!" Fallingstar shrieked, "As leader, I declare that both of you quit being mates this instant or EXILE!"

**Cynthia: What a dick.  
Jade: Uh it doesn't say anything in the warriors rule book, I checked**

There were shocked murmurs from the clan.

Cometpaw was shaking with anger, but before he could yell or hiss anything, Blueflame placed her tail on his shoulder, a silent look telling him to calm the F down. Taking a deep breath, the red apprentice sheathed his claws.

"Now, what are you going to do?" he asked

Cometpaw gave them a glare, "I will not agree to a stupid rule that makes no sense! I'm happy with Blueflame and I'm not going to let an idiot of a leader like you, and a pathetic excuse of a cat like you, Lunarpaw, dictate what I do!" he shouted.

**Cynthia: YES! GO COMETPAW!  
Jade: GO COMETPAW! I SUPPORT YOU! COMETXBLUE FOR EVAH! **

"Then you are EXILED, Cometpaw!" Fallingstar declared and the warriors chased the red apprentice out of the camp.

**Cynthia: Fallingstar is such a damn dick.  
Jade: *growls***

Lunarpaw had a sad expression on her face, oh why couldn't her brother have just agreed to end his mateship with Blueflame? Then she wouldn't have had to get him exiled! Oh why had her brother been so stupid?

**Cynthia: Stupid? YOU'RE STUPID.  
Jade: YOU'RE THE IDIOT! **

But he was also so mean too! He insulted her and Fallingstar! So maybe it was for the best to have such a meanie kicked out of the clan.

**Cynthia: You are just drunk at this point, sticking your stupid nose in everyone's business.  
Jade: GRR! **

"Lunarpaw, that was pretty brave of you," Wolfpaw said as he walked up, "You had to kick your brother out of the clan! I don't think I would have been able to do that." Wolfpaw was Echopaw and Gingerpaws brother.

"Thanks," Lunarpaw said as she sat on the Highrock, "If he hadn't been such a mousebrain, he would have still been a Nightclan cat."

Wolfpaw nodded sagely, "Yeah I know what you mean. Besides, becoming mates with a warrior? That's just wrong on so many levels!"

"I know!"

"Good thing your not so stupid to do that," He sighed and smiled, "Lunarpaw, would you like to become mates with me?"

**Cynthia: OH DAMN! BUT PHOENIXFLAME IS YOUR MATE, SO NO! YOU'RE "BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE" IF YOU SAY YES!  
Jade: JUST *SCREAMS* IM SO ANGRY AT HER! **

Lunarpaws eyes widened, he had just asked her to be mates! Oh, Starclan! Wolfpaw was like the most handsome cat in Nightclan! He had cats all over asking to be mates with him and he was asking her? How could she say no?

This was the best day of her life!

"Yes!" she squealed and let out a pleased purr when he sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Cynthia: Whore slut.  
Jade: Slut. **

Oh Starclan, she had the most handsome cat ever for a mate!

**Cynthia: Damn you.  
Jade: Cheater**


	11. SHE CHEATS ON PHEONIXBLAZE!

**Plan with this that we came up like five minutes before writing this chapter? Get The Lunar Destiny popular enough that it either has a commentary (Like the ones M.C and I do), dramatic reading, or a TV Tropes page. Looks like we got some work ahead of us to get one of those done, right? Do you guys think we can do it?**

**Cynthia: I actually think you are pretty good at this.  
Jade: YES! **

* * *

It was a new day, Lunarpaw woke up in the apprentice den curled up against her mate, Wolfpaw, and purred loudly at that. Oh she loved Wolfpaw, and he loved her.

**Cynthia: oh, you are so dead when Phoenixblaze finds out.  
Jade: *nods* Agreed**

She got up and smiled as she left the apprentice den and ate a bear cub before leaving the camp to go visit Phoenixblaze, her mate from MoonClan. She had to tell him how she had to exile her brother.

The warriors at the entrance smiled at her as she left.

After walking, she came to the border and sure enough the fiery ginger tom was sitting their waiting for her.

Elastic, Lunarpaw rushed to the border, tackling him as she purred and nuzzled against him.

"Pheonixblaze!" she said with joy.

Phoenixblaze smiled as he licked her ear, "Hi, Lunarpaw," he said happily, purring as well.

"I had to exile my brother the other day," Lunarpaw said sadly getting off of him and yowling in anger, "He is such an idiot! I told him that if he would just stop being BlueFlames mate, then he would be okay! Why couldn't he understand that being the mate of a warrior is wrong?"

The MoonClan deputy laughed deeply, "Sounds like Cometpaw is missing a few braincells if you ask me," he admitted earning a playful shove from his mate.

**Cynthia: So are you, you son of a gun.  
Jade: No he isn't, you both are. **

"Quiet you!" Lunarpaw smiled before planting a kiss on his lips, "Oh, Starclan, I love you," she purred.

They stayed like that, just basking in their love for each other before they began chatting.

"Did you hear that Snakepaw from Dayclan was made a warrior yesterday?" Phoenixblaze asked as he curled up next to Lunarpaw.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's Snakefang now."

Lunarpaws eyes shinned brightly, "That is so awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"I hear that Spiritpaw from Sunclan got her full medicine cat name too, I think Gingerpaw said she's now Spiritlight," Lunarpaw mused.

Phoenixblaze nodded, "I heard that, I'm sure he's happy that she's finally a full medicine cat. Now Fleabite could probably retire too."

Licking her mate on the cheek, Lunarpaw stood up, "I need to go back to camp. Bye love!" she screamed running off.

**Cynthia: I think they heard her all the way in Starclan.  
Jade: I...want to kill someone and if Lunarpaw isn't careful, it might just be her. **

On her way back to camp, she decided she should bring something back so not to look strange. So she hunted and caught lots of prey! She caught a wolf, a few squirrels, and a badger! Dragging her food back to her camp, she found that the cats were gathered at the Rock.

**Cynthia: I think they were all crow-food when she found them. No cat eats badgers, idiot.  
Jade: Uh...I...**

"Lunarpaw! You're back great!" Graniteheart said stepping towards her, "Great catch too! Wow you are the best hunter in the entire clan!"

**Cynthia: And the sassiest**.  
**Jade: *facepalm***

"I know," Lunarpaw smiled.

**Cynthia: B*tch.  
Jade: *takes deep breaths* Calm down Jade...Cal- *screams***

"Lunarpaw!" Fallingstar yelled from his rock, "It is time for your warrior ceremony!"

She gasped as the clan cheered. She was being made a warrior? This is the best day of her life!

**Cynthia: Dick. She hasn't had ANY battle training yet, dammit!  
Jade: OMG..I *runs away in anger* **

She walked to the rock and Fallingstar spoke, "I leader of Moonclan, call Starclan to look at this apprentice, who promises to uphold the Warrior Code and honor you, will you honor Starclan and the Code, Lunarpaw?" he asked the apprentice.

**Cynthia: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG. IT GOES LIKE "I, leader of THUNDERCLAN (yes, I'm the leader of ****thunderclan), call Starclan to look down at this apprentice and her ways. Slutpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even though you're a slut and I hate you so damn much, even at the cost of your life?"  
Jade: NO! SHE'S MATE WITH A DEPUTY OF ANOTHER CLAN GODDAMMIT**

"YES!"** "No! Because Imma slut!"**

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, Lunarpaw, you shall be known as Lunarmoon. Starclan honors your herorics, your strength, your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and caring nature, and your all around perfection. Welcome as a full warrior of Nightclan," Fallingstar said, licking her shoulder.

**Cynthia: You must be new here.  
JADE: HSKAJDHFSKFHAOWISDJAUWIGDOIAJSDUSHAPIDHDSOUFHESOIJDAWPISLAWUFD**

"LUNARMOON!"

"LUNARMOON!"

"LUNARMOON!"

The clan cheered, chanting her name.

Lunarmoon smiled as she heard them say her name, but the whisper of the prophecy was still in the back of her mind. She still did not understand what Kitsunestar was talking about when she said a lunar moon and blazing comet. Starclan cats weren't the smartest, she decided.

**Cynthia: You're not any better. You're worse.  
Jade: *growls and rips Lunarmoon's throat out.* *grins* Hey guys! **


	12. COMETBLAZE IS BACK!

_One Moon Later_

Lunarmoon smiled brightly as she walked into the camp, she had just been to a secret meeting with her secret mate Phoenixblaze. When she got to the fresh kill pile, her other mate, Wolfpaw, rushed over a wide smile on his face as he licked her cheek.

**Cynthia: Slut.  
Jade: Wait...So Wolfpaw isn't even a warrior, yet he gets to be mates with Lunarmoon? f**k this. **

"I caught you a bunny," he said, and nudged the rabbit to her, adoration in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Lunarmoon squealed as she ate the rabbit. Oh, she loved Wolfpaw, he was so handsome and so loyal!

**Cynthia: ...  
Jade: What about Pheonixblaze -.-**

Wolfpaw sat down beside her, nuzzling against her as he purred loudly and the two shared the rabbit, "I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful and loyal mate like you!" he said and smiled brightly, "You would never cheat on me or have another mate, and that makes me so happy."

**Cynthia: I can even hear the sarcasm...OH WAIT THERE ISN'T ANY DAMMIT  
Jade: Oh...You don't even know half of it **

"I know! Having multiple mates is a bad thing!" Lunarmoon said frowning and shuddering at the thought, "Polygamy is a bad thing! You're supposed to have one mate at a time, not two or three!"

**Cynthia: You have two, so I hereby declare you are a bad thing.  
Jade: Talking about oneself. **

The apprentice smiled brightly, "I know, you are so smart and so pure. You would never do anything bad, like mate with an apprentice like your brother did, or have two mates at once!"

The two smiled as they finished the rabbit.

"All cats! Clan gathering now!" Fallingstar yelled gaining their attention.

Fallingstar was at the rock, and called out the names for the cats to go to tonight's gathering. It would be the perfect time for them to brag about Lunarmoon becoming a warrior, she realized.

"I Want Lunarmoon, Blueflame, Graniteheart, Wolfpaw, and all these other cats to go with us!" he screeched before leaving the clan camp.

The cats going to the gathering followed him. Wolfpaw and Lunarmoon in the back, tails twined together as they walked.

**Cynthia: Slut.  
Jade: *facedesk***

A while later, they arrived at the gathering. The clans were already there, chatting with each other and whatnot. Lunarpaw found her friends; Eclipsepaw, Snakefang, Firepaw, Jaypaw and Howlpaw fast, they ran up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Lunarpaw!" they greeted.

The warrior smiled and laughed, "It's Lunar_moon_ now,"

They were wideeyed at that.

"You're a warrior?" Howlpaw asked slowly, "So...freaking...cool!" he shouted in joy and adoration.

"This is my mate, Wolfpaw!" Lunarpaw smiled as she introduced Wolfpaw to the group.

He smiled charmingly to them, "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, Wolfpaw!" the apprentices greeted and Howlpaw stepped up to him.

"Wow you are handsome, almost as handsome as I am," he noted, smirking.

**Cynthia: Yeah right.  
Jade: *snickers* You got jokes. **

Wolfpaw returned his smirk, "Please, I'm the most handsome tom ever!"

**Cynthia: BITCH PLEASE"  
Jade: Yeah right**

"I am, you're so delusional!"

**Cynthia: ikr.  
Jade: Agreed**

While the two apprentices were arguing, Lunarmoon walked away to try and find her mate, Phoenixblaze.

Sure enough, she spotted him talking to some warriors.

When he saw her, he excused himself and the two crept behind a tree, smiling at each other as they kissed.

"I missed you, Lunarmoon," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Phoenixblaze," Lunarpaw said.

They stared at each other, purring as they kissed again before leaving and going separate ways.

**Cynthia: Slut.  
Jade: DIDN'T ANYONE SEE THAT?! **

The gathering had started.

"I'll start," Jupiterstar said stepping forward, "We have been having good hunting, a new litter of kits were born, Bluetalon and her mate Sapphiretail the parents. We also had gained a new member whom we made a warrior a few days ago," she explained as a cat stood up, "Please welcome Dayclans newest warrior; Cometblaze."

**Cynthia: Don't tell me that Molester Moon is going to make a big deal out of this.  
Jade: YEAH! I LOVE YOU COMETBLAZE**

"NOOOOOO!" Lunarmoon yowled.

**Cynthia: Sh*t.  
Jade: SHADDUP! **


	13. Morons

Standing at the front of the gathering, tall, broad shouldered, red furred and red eyed was Cometpaw, or rather Cometblaze now. He had his usual sullen expression, which only got worse when he looked at the NightClan cats.

**Cynthia: I'm so proud of him. Look.  
Jade: Good job**

"Is there a problem with this?" Jupiterstar asked Lunarmoon, sitting on the tree.

**Cynthia: No, go on.  
Jade: Nope! **

Lunarmoon was on her feet quickly, "You can't accept him into your clan! He was exiled!" she shouted in anger, "Nightclan exiled him so he can't join a different clan!"

"I was exiled from MoonClan, I wasn't exiled from Sunclan, you moron!" Cometblaze shouted, his fur bristling in anger but he quickly calmed himself back down but continued to glare at his sister. "I happen to like being in Sunclan so why don't you butt out!"

**Cynthia: I know, right?  
Jade: Exactly! And Good job calling her a moron! **

He was then promptly smacked by Pheonixblaze.

"You should treat her with respect! She's going to be a leader one of these days!" The Moonclan deputy hissed, his claws had cut into Cometblazes face, blood running down his cheek.

**Cynthia: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FREAKING SON OF A BITCH!  
Jade: WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T ATTACK IN A GATHERING! STARCLAN! SEND CLOUDS OVER THE MOON! **

The blood red tom growled but remained quiet. The gathering continued on with him glaring at his sister.

"We also have made Lunarpaw into a warrior, she is now Lunarmoon! And as I told her when she was a new apprentice, I plan on making her a leader. Honeybear has decided to step down from being deputy. When we return to camp, I will preform the ceremony to make Lunarmoon an official deputy," he said.

**Cynthia: Wow.  
Jade: She doesn't even have an apprentice yet**

The clan cheered, though Cometblaze muttered something inappropriate about how Lunarpaw had no intelligence, earning a glare from the other clans.

**Cynthia: He's right you know.  
Jade: True, Very true**

So even in Sunclan, her brother was still a big meanie.

**Cynthia: Oh shut up.  
Jade: You know ****what. *travels to her world, grabs a chainsaw and repeatedly kills Lunarmoon and Pheonixblaze and Fallingstar***

The gathering was over and the apprentices said goodbye to Lunarmoon. She kissed Phoenixblaze goodbye and before she could leave, she spotted Blueflame and Cometblaze together again. She slowly approached them and watched as her brother licked her cheek.

"I'm a warrior now, maybe then my idiot of a sister will shut up about us being together," he said smiling as he kissed Blueflame, "I still love you, you know."

**Cynthia: Yay!  
Jade: YEAH!**

The Moonclan warrior said nothing but purred as she rested her muzzle on his forehead.

"STOP!" Lunarmoon shouted running up to them glaring as she got between the two warriors.

**Cynthia: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU BITCHING ON ABOUT?  
Jade: OH MY GOD WHAT KNOW?!**

"What now, Miss Goody Two shoes?" Cometblaze asked glaring at her.

Lunarmoon returned his glare with one of her own, "You can't be mates!" she shouted, "you're from different clans!"

"So?" Blazecomet asked rowing at her.

That seemed to have only made Lunarmoon even more mad, "You're from separate clans! It's against the warrior code to be mates!" she insisted.

**Cynthia: WELL SO ARE YOU!  
JADE: SO ARE YOU**

"Oh, like you and Phoenixblaze aren't against the warrior code either," Blueflame asked.

**Cynthia: OWWWWWNEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD  
JADE: HAHAHAHAHA GOT OWNED YOU SON OF A B**CH! **

That caused Lunarmoon to gasp, "How did you know?" she asked.

"I know everything that goes on in this clan, I know your affair with him, and I know your mateship with Wolfpaw," she explained and her tail twitched, "So how is that not against the warrior code?"

"Because it's me! StarClan approves of everything I do! My relationship with Pheonixblaze is blessed by StarClan! Yours is not!"

**Cynthia: NO LOL I HEREBY DECLARE YOU AS ONE OF THE MOST STUCK UP, SLIMY, BACKSTABBING SLUT.  
JADE: AWWWH HELL NAW**

With that, she turned around and ran off to inform Fallingstar of Blueflames forbidden relationship with her brother. Why did her brother have to ruin everything he touched? He was causing so much issues and she hated it!

Suddenly, her eyes widened, he was the blazing comet the prophecy spoke of! He was the comet and she was the moon! She was supposed to defeat him that was her destiny! That was why they were always at ends with each other!

When she reached the clan camp she fell over in the entrance and everything went black.

**Cynthia: Die, cat.  
Jade: DIE! DIE! wait I already killed her! *snickers* Biatch**


	14. Shitty job at playing the game of living

**Special thanks to everyone mentioned in Chapter 7, and everyone new for reading and reviewing.**

**Cynthia: This is going to be a really..really long journey.|  
Jade: Im so angry at Lunarmoon**

**Also, to those who missed Naverok and or Naveroks office, here you go;**

* * *

When Lunarmoon opened her eyes, she found that she was once again in that twoleg guy Naveroks office. Wow, it had changed over the moons to the point that Lunarmoon barely recognized it; it now had baby blue walls instead of the grey walls she had grown used to seeing. Oh, there was also a tank with a pet frog in it by the water cooler.

**Cynthia: lol.  
Jade:...**

Looking around though, she found no Naverok.

"I see you're finally awake."

The warrior stood up and turned around to find a blue haired man in a long white waist coat with a high collar standing in the door way smiling brightly, "Hiiii," he greeted, drawing out the 'I', "I'm Regai, I work for Naverok, It's a pleeeeaaasure to meet you," He smiled so cheerfully as he walked to her.

**Cynthia: LOL.  
Jade: *snorts* **

"Hi!" the purple almost black cat greeted with the same cheerfulness, "I'm Lunarmoon, the soon-to-be deputy of Moonclan."

He walked until he was just behind her, back to her, "Yeah, and you're never going to reach that position if you keep doing such a shitty job at playing the game of living, you little bitch," he said, his voice a vicious and dark hiss.

**Cynthia: HAHA I KNOW RIGHT  
Jade: I KNOW RIGHT! HIGH FIVE! YOU UNDERSTAND US! **

"What?" Lunarpaw asked confused, what was a 'bitch'?

**Cynthia: it's you, you bitch.  
Jade: He means you. Bitch**

But Regai smiled again, "Anywaaay, I thought I would drop in since Mr. Naverok is on vacation, make sure you're all right before I send you back and maybe send in a good word for you to Mr. Naverok so he might not be cranky when you see him next~"

Lunarmoon smiled at that, "Why, thank you!"

"Though if you keep up being a complete shithead, I'll gut you like a frog," he said, holding her up to face him by the scruff of her neck, when he said that, the frog in the tank shivered.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: Please do. **

"Ribbit," the pet frog forced out.

He paused, "Like a fish," he rephrased.

Putting Lunarmoon on the ground, Regai smiled so cheerfully again as she began to fade, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Next time you come here we should sooo do lunch," he said before sending the cat back to the world of the living.

**Cynthia: And next time, YOURE the lunch :)  
Jade: CAN I JOIN THE NEXT LUNCH! I WANT TO RIP LUNARMOON TO TINY LITTLE PIECES AS WELL! **

* * *

Lunarpaw woke up this time in the medicine cats den with Bleedingheart and Gingerpaw standing over her, "She's awake! She's awake!" the two medicine cats shrieked and the entire clan ran into the den to check up on Lunarmoon.

Wolfpaw was at her side quickly, "Oh, Lunarmoon! I'm so glad you're okay! You passed out from exhaustion after running all the way here, we thought you were going to die!" he cried as he hugged her.

**Cynthia: She must be really weak if she passed out from exhaustion.  
Jade: Ugh. **

"I thought I was going to have to keep Honeybear as deputy! Thank God you're okay!" Fallingstar said hugging Lunarmoon as well and crying.

Lunarmoon smiled at the attention, "I'm okay!" the new deputy said smiling.

"Why had you run all the way here from the gathering?" Fallingstar asked in concern.

But Lunarmoon frowned, "I honestly don't remember," She admitted and she honestly didn't remember why she ran. It had to be important right?

**Cynthia: No.  
Jade: LOL! YES SHE FORGOT ABOUT BLUEFLAME AND COMETBLAZE! *dances***

They nodded in understanding and Lunarpaw contined, "Can you go out and bring me some food?" she demanded and the clan left the den to get her some food and hunt for her.

"Lunarmoon," Gingerpaw began as she walked up, "We have some news...you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Lunarmoon cried out so loudly that the entire forest could hear her.

**Cynthia: lol, NOOB  
Jade: HELL YEAH! **


	15. Pregnant

"No!" Lunarmoon sobbed as she curled up in the nest, she couldn't be pregnant! She couldn't not if she wanted to be deputy!She continued to cry while the medicine cats left to give her some space, keeping the warriors out of the den.

**Cynthia: Huh, I hope she won't do abortion.  
Jade: Hah! **

She couldn't be pregnant, not now! Not with these kits, what was she going to tell Wolfpaw? What was she going to tell Phoenixblazes? That the kits weren't theirs?

The father was Snakefang!

She had been seeing the Dayclan warrior in secret for a moon now. How could she have gotten pregnant? They only did it once!

**Cynthia: "Did it"  
Jade: Oh M- *faints* slut**

Lunarmoon knew she had to tell her three mates about this...but did she have to tell them? The warrior did not want to tell any of them; Snakefang, Phoenixblaze or Wolfpaw about the others, none of them would understand. She loved all three of them equally.

Phoenixblaze was experienced, he was wise handsome, powerful and kind.

Wolfpaw was just drop dead handsome, as well as loyal and always made her smile.

Snakefang had a bit of a mystery to her, he was charming and was good looking too.

**Cynthia: ...  
Jade: ugh. **

Oh...how could she love all three of them any more then she already did? Was it even possible to love a tom more than she loved her there mates? No, it probably wasn't possible because no one loved a tom more than Lunarblaze loved her three mates.

**Cynthia: Lunarblaze now, is it? Not Molester Moon anymore?  
Jade: Should have called her Molester Moon *snickers***

"Don't tell Fallingstar," she whispered to Bleedingheart. The medicine cat nodded and she went out of the den.

As soon as she was out, she was given a rabbit from Wolfpaw who smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

Lunarmoon nodded, "I'm good," she lied and looked around, "Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her outside of the camp. When they had been ar enough away, she began talking.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"That's great!"

"They're yours," Lunarmoon smiled pleasantly and sent her apprentice mate off. She then made way to the Moonclan boarder and found Phoenixblaze waiting for her, he smiled brightly as she approached and they kissed briefly.

**Cynthia: P_P  
Jade: T.T **

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"That's great!"

"Their yours," Lunarmoon told him and like Wolfpaw he was happy to hear that and had no reason to doubt their heritage as he was sent off and she made her way to Sunclan. At the border she found Snakefang laying there boredly but he perked up when he saw her.

Before she could speak he butted in, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes."

"They're mine?"

"Yes."

"YES! WHOOP!" Snakefang cheered as he danced in circles.

As she was making her way back to camp, she felt like someone was watching her. But when she got to the camp, everything was normal, and she was moved into the Queens den, a warm and large nest was made for her in the best location because Lunarmoon was the best.

**Cynthia: The worst.  
Jade: please stay there forever **


	16. Mates fighting each other

**Oh hey, you know what we forgot? A clan battle where LunarSue gets to show off her Sueish fighting skills!**

**Cynthia: Oh hell no.  
Jade: Please don't. But could you make her die. And stay dead forever?**

**We better fix that at once!**

* * *

Lunarmoon woke up with a start when he heard screams from the camp, shooting up from her nest and rushing out of the nursery to see what it was, it was Graniteheart who was screaming loudly.

"Dayclan is attacking!" her old mentor screeched right as a Dayclan cat leapt onto him.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: SNAKEFANG! KILL HER! **

Dayclan cats streamed into the camp, attacking Nightclan cats wherever they saw them. Letting out an angry hiss, Lunarmoon leapt onto the first cat, quickly and easily killing the cat before moving onto the next one.

**Cynthia: Killing is against the warrior code. Shut up.  
Jade: What Cynthia said...^**

"HELP!"

Lunarmoon stopped and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Snakefang pinning Wolfpaw down, her mate about to kill her other mate. Wolfpaw squirmed under him but it was no use, Snakepaw was bigger.

"NOOooooo!" Lunarmoon shrieked running forward and knocking Snakefang away, much to his suprirse.

"Lunarmoon!" He yelped but was clawed across the face by the pretty protagonist.

**Cynthia: "pretty" my arse.  
Jade: Wasn't he handsome? **

Lunarmoon hissed as she lunged at him again, "You don't attack him!" she shrieked as she attacked him, biting into his shoulder as she pinned him down, feeling betrayal course through her body, "How could you attack my mate? I thought you loved me!" she hissed, of all the cats in Nightclan to attack, he had to attack Wolfpaw?

"I'm sorry, Lunarmoon!" Snakefang cried, tears streaming down his face and matting his fur down, "I shouldn't have attacked Wolfpaw!"

**Cynthia: Wow. They should actually be outraged.  
Jade: MATES AGAINST MATES! HAH! **

the dark purple almost black cat got off of him and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I know, and I forgive you," she said purring. After dealing with Snakefang, she went back to fighting Sunclan and soon she had driven all the invading cats out of her camp, minus Snakefang that was.

"Gingerpaw! Hurry we need to treat the cats!" Bleedingheart shouted as they raced out of the medicine cats den. But all the cats said that they needed to treat Lunarmoon first, as she had saved the clan.

Wrapping bandages around her, Lunarpaw stretched and smiled in thanks, "now, let me help the clan," she said and walked over to the first injured cat; Wolfpaw. Her eyes glowed brightly, like it did in chapter 4 when she healed Firepaw.

**Cynthia: Bandages...  
Jade: BULLS**T**

All of wolfpaws injuries were gone.

Lunarmoon went on to the next cat and the next, using her amazing and awesome powers of healing to heal each and every cat in the clan and then she healed herself, ripping the bandages off of her pelt when she wad done.

"Lunarmoon!" Bleedingheart cried as she walked up to the deputy, "You are a greater Medicine Cat then I! Teach me how to be as great as you!"

**Cynthia: O_O  
Jade: *faints* Oh my god. **

Lunarmoon smiled as she patted her on the head, "It's no use, I have healing powers thanks to Starclan, there is no way you could ever possibly be as great as I am" she explained with a smile.

The ginger she-cats sighed as the two walked away tails down at hearing they could not be like Lunarmoon.

"We need food!" the awesome deputy shouted and looked around, the others were still too exhausted to hunt, so she left camp to hunt for them.

After catching a pair of deer and a few mice, Lunarmoon stopped when she caught a familiar scent. She knew whose scent it was! It was her brothers, Cometblaze!

**Cynthia: Lel.  
Jade: Cometblaze forever 3**

Her brother was trespassing into Nightclan territory! First Dayclan invades and now SunClan was too? Lunarmoon was not going to let this happen, she would find her brother and catch him. She would force him to be a good brother like he was supposed to be!

So Lunarmoon began following her brothers scent trail.

**Cynthia: According to me, he's not even your brother anymore. **


	17. Floating scent trails

**M.C and I had an interesting idea today while eating lunch and throwing baby carrots at each other (We got bored, don't judge). what if we made a spinof series of this, not a Trollfic, but a legit fic and following CometBlaze? Would you guys read it? It would do a role reversal where Cometblaze would be the red protagonist and Lunarmoon would be the dark purple almost black antagonist (It is a rule that when describing Lunarmoon, you must use 'dark purple, almost black')**

**Cynthia: Yes! That would be great!  
Jade: *nods* **

**Tell us what you think in a review.**

**Also warning: More stupidity and such from Lunarmoon (what do you expect? Reasonable shit to happen?)**

**Cynthia: No.  
Jade: No**

**Oh a different note; has anyone noticed a certain purple apprentice on the Allegiance page in DayClan? *Evil yet cheerful smile* Right under where Snakefang was listed as an apprentice.**

**Cynthia: You are kidding me right now.  
Jade: *faints* **

* * *

After searching for so long, Lunarmoon found that she could not find her brother at all! It was as though he would vanish in thin air! But Cometblazes' scent had been all over NightClan territory, she should have found him by now!

**Cynthia: Too bad.  
Jade: HAHAHAH YOU SUCK! **

Not letting her frustration get to her, Lunarmoon dragged the animals she caught back to camp, the clan rejoiced at the food she had found and let her have the first pick. So Lunarmoon grabbed a dear and dragged it back to the Nursery so she could eat it while in her nest.

**Cynthia: O.o  
Jade: Ugh.**

Tornadokit, Floodkit and Bearkit were off in the entrance of the den, reenacting Lunarmoons success in driving out Dayclan, and it brought happiness to her heart when she knew that people _knew _how totally awesome she was.

After finishing off her doe, Lunarmoon curled up to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she found she was in StarClan once again. Kitsunestar approached her a smile on her face.

"You did well, Lunarmoon," the former clan leader praised.

Lunarmoon smiled, "I know, right?"

Kitsunestar smiled again as she put a paw to her belly, "You're kits...they are strong, they share you're strength," she said with a smile, "they will share many a traits that you possess, Lunarmoon; you're strength, you're courage, you're beauty, and you're power."

**Cynthia: All of them come from your hell of a stuck up excuse of a cat.  
Jade: No. **

"Essentially, my kits will be the most awesome kits ever, second to me of course," Lunarmoon paraphrased.

The dead leader nodded, "correct."

"Great!"

Lunarmoon was happy, everyone knew how awesome she was, well everyone but her mean, mean brother. She was pretty certain that even that Naverok and Regai guy thought she was awesome, why else were they constantly bringing her to life?

**Cynthia: Because they're evil  
Jade: *cries tears of anger***

"But be warned, Lunarmoon," Kitsunestar said as she began to fade, "The comet is getting stronger, and will continue to get stronger."

Lunarmoon woke up with a start, eyes wide, her brother was getting stronger? No! She couldn't let that happen, she had to beat him before he got too strong, or else he might get stronger than her!

So the beautiful she cat raced out of camp in hopes of finding her brother and ending his reign of tyranny!

**Cynthia: What has he done? He only found a mate. Idiot.  
Jade: He only tried to love. Unlike you. **

She slowed her running to a small trot as she scented the air, Cometblazes scent was gone, but instead, she had found the scent of a fox. No! Foxes were bad she had to kill it and save the clan!

Instead of finding her brother, the protagonist followed the foxes scent, she found it sleeping in it's den. Without hesitation she killed the fox to prevent it from attacking the camp.

As she was heading back to camp, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. "MY KITS ARE COMING!" she screeched as she fell to the ground. The pain was terrible!

**Cynthia: YOU DON'T SAY!  
Jade: LOL! **

It felt like her stomach was being opened up!

But after the pain, her kits popped out; three beautiful kits!

"My beautiful kits!" Lunarmoon purred as she licked them and decided to name them. She named the black one Ebonykit, she named the gray one Stonekit and she named the greenish colored kit with stripes Grimkit.

**Cynthia: That's pretty stupid.  
Jade:...**

She picked them up and carried them back to the camp. The entire clan swooned at the sight of the most beautiful kits to be born since Lunarmoon was a kit.

**Cynthia: I just want to die right now. Pls. Kill me.  
Jade: And me too. Here I'll give you an AK-47 *passes one over to Cynthia* *shoots my head* **


	18. Not an okay mother

"Mommy," Ebonykit said as she nudged into her mother, "Grimkit is sick again."

Lunarmoon looked down at the skinny and sickly kit, it had been true, Grimkit wasn't born as strong as his littermates and since he was born yesterday, he's been sick constantly. He hardly ate and what he did he threw up. Lunarmoon was worried that he would get his siblings sick too if he kept it up.

**Cynthia: ...at least...she's an okay mother.  
Jade: She's yeah...an okay mother... i guess...**

"It's okay, he'll get better it's just a cold," Lunarmoon said confidently as she licked her beautiful daughters head, "Now I'm going to go hunt, the clan isn't going to feed itself you know," she said leaving the den.

She was lying, she wasn't going hunting, she was going to visit her mates, Pheonixblaze and Snakefang. They had a right to know how their kits were doing.

**Cynthia: Forget what I said.  
Jade: NEVER MIND! **

so she made her way to the Moonclan boarder first like always and found the deputy sitting their calmly.

"Phoenixblaze!" she said happily.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Lunarmoon," he greeted as they kissed, "How are the kits?"

"They are so strong and beautiful," she said instantly with pride. Of course they would be beautiful, they shared her genes, even her brother was handsome, but if only he would stop being so mean and people could see he's a beautiful man.

**Cynthia: MAN?  
Jade: *snickers* Man. **

"I'm glad to hear it," Phoenixblaze purred loudly as they kissed some more.

For the next hour or so, they just laid their cuddling and occasionally kissing, they were just so in love!

After a long and heated makeout session, the two parted ways and on her way to the Dayclan boarder, Lunarmoon couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting to tell him something.

**Cynthia: Yeah, that she's being unfaithful.  
Jade: Yeah. She's cheating on him for a Dayclan warrior and a Moonclan warrior. **

It had to do with one of her kits, maybe.

"I'll remember later," she said when she spotted Snakefang and ran up to him, "Snakey!" she squealed.

"Lunny!" He squealed back as they hugged and kissed, "I missed you, oh it's been what, a day? Too long!"

"I know!" Lunarmoon sobbed as they hugged, "I missed you too!"

Snakefang kissed her on the mouth with joy, "But it's so great that you're here! Are the kits okay?"

Lunarmoon nodded at that, "They are great! Perfectly healthy and so strong, just like me!"

"They do share you're genetics."

"I know! that's what I thought!"

The two purred loudly as they cuddled, and then Snakefang began talking.

"I hear that your brother had been getting some promotions in Sunclan," he said with a tilt of the head, "Rumor has it that he's well on his way of becoming deputy."

**Cynthia: YES!  
Jade: YES! YEAH ! **

Lunarmoon gasped, "NO!" She gasped, "He can't become deputy! then he'll become leader and he's too mean to be a leader!"

"I know!"

"We need to stop him!" Lunarmoon cried out and jumped up, "I need to get my kits, I need to go back to camp so I'm ready! I'm going to confront him tomorrow! and put an end to his madness!"

Snakefang took a step back and bowed his head, "Your too brave, Lunarmoon, what if he hurts you? What if you break your claw?"

She gave him a smile, "A broken claw will be worth the effort it'll take to stop him."

They shared a quick kiss as she ran back to the camp, taking a plump young wolf, she ate it before heading into the nursery to get a good nights sleep. She would need it if she were to stop Cometpaw tomorrow.

**Cynthia: Didn't she give it to her kits? Heartless dick.  
Jade: UH. **

As she got into her nest, she nuzzled her kits but paused, "Grimkit?" she asked as she poked him but he didn't move. "Grimkit!" she shrieked and jumped up, her kit was dead. He must of died of whatever the hell sickness he had caught. Now her nest was probably contaminated with the same germs that killed him!

"what is it?" Wolfpaw asked rushing into the den but let out a yowl of agony when he saw the kit dead, "Nooo! Grimkiiiiiiit!" he cried falling to his knees.

The entire clan let out cries of despair, Lunarmoons kit was dead!

**Cynthia HA!  
Jade: YEAH! BOO YEAH! *dances* SERVES HER RIGHT!**

with heads bowed down, they gave him a burial, all the cats were sobbing. In Moonclan and Sunclan even Phoenixblaze and Snakefang were crying at the death of their kit.

**Cynthia: How'd they know?  
Jade: How?**

A new ferocity was in her heart, this was all Cometblazes fault! Her son was dead because of Cometblaze! "Cometblaaaaaaaze!" Lunarmoon howled into the sky as it rained, "You'll paaaaaaaay for thiiiiiiiiisss!"

**Cynthia: Whoa calm down what's wrong with you go home you're drunk.  
Jade: Huh? How was it his fault? ARE YOU TRYING TO FRAME SOMEONE? *GASPS* **


	19. Idiots

"Mommy," Ebonykit said as she nudged into her mother, "Grimkit is sick again."

Lunarmoon looked down at the skinny and sickly kit, it had been true, Grimkit wasn't born as strong as his littermates and since he was born yesterday, he's been sick constantly. He hardly ate and what he did he threw up. Lunarmoon was worried that he would get his siblings sick too if he kept it up.

**Cynthia: ...at least...she's an okay mother.  
Jade: She's yeah...an okay mother... i guess...**

"It's okay, he'll get better it's just a cold," Lunarmoon said confidently as she licked her beautiful daughters head, "Now I'm going to go hunt, the clan isn't going to feed itself you know," she said leaving the den.

She was lying, she wasn't going hunting, she was going to visit her mates, Pheonixblaze and Snakefang. They had a right to know how their kits were doing.

**Cynthia: Forget what I said.  
Jade: NEVER MIND! **

so she made her way to the Moonclan boarder first like always and found the deputy sitting their calmly.

"Phoenixblaze!" she said happily.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Lunarmoon," he greeted as they kissed, "How are the kits?"

"They are so strong and beautiful," she said instantly with pride. Of course they would be beautiful, they shared her genes, even her brother was handsome, but if only he would stop being so mean and people could see he's a beautiful man.

**Cynthia: MAN?  
Jade: *snickers* Man. **

"I'm glad to hear it," Phoenixblaze purred loudly as they kissed some more.

For the next hour or so, they just laid their cuddling and occasionally kissing, they were just so in love!

After a long and heated makeout session, the two parted ways and on her way to the Dayclan boarder, Lunarmoon couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting to tell him something.

**Cynthia: Yeah, that she's being unfaithful.  
Jade: Yeah. She's cheating on him for a Dayclan warrior and a Moonclan warrior. **

It had to do with one of her kits, maybe.

"I'll remember later," she said when she spotted Snakefang and ran up to him, "Snakey!" she squealed.

"Lunny!" He squealed back as they hugged and kissed, "I missed you, oh it's been what, a day? Too long!"

"I know!" Lunarmoon sobbed as they hugged, "I missed you too!"

Snakefang kissed her on the mouth with joy, "But it's so great that you're here! Are the kits okay?"

Lunarmoon nodded at that, "They are great! Perfectly healthy and so strong, just like me!"

"They do share you're genetics."

"I know! that's what I thought!"

The two purred loudly as they cuddled, and then Snakefang began talking.

"I hear that your brother had been getting some promotions in Sunclan," he said with a tilt of the head, "Rumor has it that he's well on his way of becoming deputy."

**Cynthia: YES!  
Jade: YES! YEAH ! **

Lunarmoon gasped, "NO!" She gasped, "He can't become deputy! then he'll become leader and he's too mean to be a leader!"

"I know!"

"We need to stop him!" Lunarmoon cried out and jumped up, "I need to get my kits, I need to go back to camp so I'm ready! I'm going to confront him tomorrow! and put an end to his madness!"

Snakefang took a step back and bowed his head, "Your too brave, Lunarmoon, what if he hurts you? What if you break your claw?"

She gave him a smile, "A broken claw will be worth the effort it'll take to stop him."

They shared a quick kiss as she ran back to the camp, taking a plump young wolf, she ate it before heading into the nursery to get a good nights sleep. She would need it if she were to stop Cometpaw tomorrow.

**Cynthia: Didn't she give it to her kits? Heartless dick.  
Jade: UH. **

As she got into her nest, she nuzzled her kits but paused, "Grimkit?" she asked as she poked him but he didn't move. "Grimkit!" she shrieked and jumped up, her kit was dead. He must of died of whatever the hell sickness he had caught. Now her nest was probably contaminated with the same germs that killed him!

"what is it?" Wolfpaw asked rushing into the den but let out a yowl of agony when he saw the kit dead, "Nooo! Grimkiiiiiiit!" he cried falling to his knees.

The entire clan let out cries of despair, Lunarmoons kit was dead!

**Cynthia HA!  
Jade: YEAH! BOO YEAH! *dances* SERVES HER RIGHT!**

with heads bowed down, they gave him a burial, all the cats were sobbing. In Moonclan and Sunclan even Phoenixblaze and Snakefang were crying at the death of their kit.

**Cynthia: How'd they know?  
Jade: How?**

A new ferocity was in her heart, this was all Cometblazes fault! Her son was dead because of Cometblaze! "Cometblaaaaaaaze!" Lunarmoon howled into the sky as it rained, "You'll paaaaaaaay for thiiiiiiiiisss!"

**Cynthia: Whoa calm down what's wrong with you go home you're drunk.  
Jade: Huh? How was it his fault? ARE YOU TRYING TO FRAME SOMEONE? *GASPS* **


	20. How many more to go

**Okay guys, Spades and I spoke and within the hour pretty much everyone who reviewed wants the spinoff so Spades is going to go write the story today and tomorrow and it should be uploaded sometime tomorrow. In the meantime I'll be writing the chapters for this while she works on The Blazing Comet (Spinoffs name).**

**On a different note *Checks up on the Poll on profile for favorite character* Wow, both Cometblaze and Naverok are more popular than Lunarmoon. Why am I not surprised?**

**Cynthia: Uh...because all the votes are MINE. LEL.  
Jade: Bloop**

**Man you guys probably like how fast these chapters pop out. But the fact that these chapters take little effort helps make a dozen chapters a day. *Laughs. Laugh turns bitter* God I need a life...**

**Cynthia: I feel you.  
Jade: Same here!**

* * *

Having fully rested and mourned for her sons death, the moment the sun came up, Lunarmoon was charging out of the camp in search or her brother, he would pay for what he had done! If he hadn't been such a bad cat she would have been able to be there for Grimkit and heal him instead of going off to Snakefang and Phoenixblaze!

Grimkit was dead because of Cometblaze!

Cometblaze must pay for his crimes!

**Cynthia: IDIOT.  
Jade: What. He didn't even do anything! **

She let out an angry yowl as she stopped in the forest, searching for her brothers scent, once again it was clear for her to smell so she began tracking him down, but like the last time, she couldn't find him. Letting out another angry hiss, she decieded that it was time to stop looking for him in Moonclan territory.

She was going to Sunclan. Cometblaze couldn't hide from her in his own clan!

**Cynthia: Oh...you don't know.  
Jade: ...**

So Lunarmoon ran through the forest and quickly crossed the Sunclan border, nothing was going to stop her on her search for vengeance! NOTHING!

"Stop!" Cheesetail and Rockyroad shouted as they spotted her, obediently, Lunarmoon stopped as the two toms walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing on Sunclan territory?" Cheesetail asked frowning while Rockyroad nodded behind him.

Lunarpaw glared as she stood, "I'm looking for my brother! Because of him my kit is dead!" she hissed.

Both toms blinked, "How in Starclan do you think we have your brother? you're a Nightclan cat, your brother would be in your camp," he said.

"My brother is Cometblaze! I exiled him and he joined your clan!"

Rockyroad frowned, "Cometblaze is your brother? He looks nothing like you, he doesn't have that radiating sense of awesomeness like you do!" he exclaimed in shock.

**Cynthia: radiating stupidity*  
Jade: What. **

"too bad too, Amazonpaw would have loved her mentor to have Lunarmoons awesomeness," Cheesetail said.

**Cynthia: wow.  
Jade: ...**

But Lunarmoon gasped in horror, "Cometblaze has an apprentice! Noooo! He's too mean of a cat to have an apprentice!" she shouted as she ran to the Sunclan camp. He would teach Amazonpaw to be mean like he was! Not only did Lunarpaw have to avenge Grimkit now but she had to rescue Amazonpaw from having a meanie for a mentor!

Bursting into the camp, she screeched as she jumped onto the tree stump that leaders used for clan ceremonies, "COMETBLAZE!"

The red tom looked alarmed, probably from guilt, at the sight of the amazing cat that is Lunarmoon, and the other cats just gasped in amazement at her beauty.

**Cynthia: this is no time to think about her beauty; she's downright ugly.  
Jade: NOT IN GUILT! **

"Cometblaze, who's that awesome cat?" Amazonpaw asked as she sat next to her mentor.

The red warrior recovered from his surprise and had a mean glare as he answered the apprentice, "She isn't awesome, she's a stupid, arrogant idiot!" he snapped.

**Cynthia: YOU DON'T SAY!  
Jade: I KNOW RIGHT! **

"Cometblaze! Don't be mean!" Lunarmoon screeched as she tackled her brother, "You are so mean and it's time for you to pay!"

**Cynthia: sigh  
Jade: I think you're the one who's mean**


	21. My favorite cat is dead

**Alright guys, the spinoff is posted; The Blazing Comet. Check it out to see Cometblazes side of the story.**

**Cynthia: Great!  
Jade: Ok! **

**Also, Cometblaze fans are gonna hate this chapter. Just warning you.**

**Cynthia: Shoot.  
Jade: AWwwh maan**

**Short chapter btw. Sorry. Who am I kidding, were not sorry.**

**Cynthia: lol.**

* * *

Lunarmoon glared as Cometblaze got out of her grip and raced out of the camp like the cowered he was! To scared to face her and be humiliated in front of his clan by his defeat!

Letting out a hiss, she began chasing the red tome, racing through the forest she skidded to a halt at the edge where he stood panting for breath.

"What's the mater, Lunatic?" Cometblaze mocked smirking as he panted for breath, "To scared to fight now that I stopped?"

"Im being nice and letting you catch your breath!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, good thing its my breath and not yours. Your breath smells like fish breath."

**Cynthia: OOOOHHHH THAT BURN  
Jade: #BURRN **

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Her brother sneered at her, "Never!" he laughed.

Lunarmoon screeched as she tackled him again, the two rolled through the ground before stopping right before a cliffs edge, and Lunarmoon leapt off of Cometblaze.

"This is your one chance to ask for redemption!"

The red tom hissed at her, "For what? I Don't need redemption!"

**Cynthia: Exactly.  
Jade: *nods***

"You've betrayed StarClan by betraying me!"

**Cynthia: How?  
Jade: How? **

Cometblazes eyes glazed over a bit before baring his teeth, "You know what? Screw StarClan! I'm sick and tired of them! I'm sick and tired of you! I Want you to just go and drop dead all ready!" He snarled.

**Cynthia: In this case, I agree with screwing Starclan, since they are idiots.  
Jade: EXACTLY!**

"I'm sorry then," Lunarmoon sighed before her eyes began glowing.

Cometblaze smirked and gave a maniac laugh, "What? You going to heal me now? Oh this is pathetic!" he said cackling as he fell onto his front paws, ignoring that Lunarmoon had opened her mouth and took in a deep breath.

"FUS RO DAH, MOTHERFUCKER!"

**Cynthia: #wrekt  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Cometblazes eyes widened as a powerful blast had hit him, knocking him over the ledge of the cliff and had him begin falling to his demise. The Red tom let out a screech as he fell, but it fell silent when his body hit the ground.

Lunarmoon frowned as she walked to the ledge and looked down below. She could see a motionless red blob down below and knew she had won. Cometblaze was defeated, her brother was now dead.

"Its all for the best," Lunarmoon said turning around and heading back to NightClan, she had saved the clans from her horrible brother. She was the Savior of the Clans!

**Cynthia: I have hereby decided that Lunarmoon should go to Tartarus.  
Jade: Agreed! **

* * *

**Does this mean The Lunar Destiny is over?**

**HEll. No.**

**Cynthia: Let's see how long I can keep my anger in check, or whatsoever.  
Jade: Oh no...**


	22. Echopaw does good

**Like we said, this story aint over just cuz Cometblaze is currently 6 feet under.**

***Curls up in corner* Why did we kill off Cometblaze? Why? he was the only sane one!**

**Hey, someone else will have to take up the mantel of being the only san man. Or woman.**

**Cynthia: Blueflame.  
Jade: *cires* RIP COMETBLAZE! **

* * *

Lunarmoon skipped back into the camp, feeling happy as ever. And why shouldn't she? She had just defeated her greatest enemy; her brother Cometblaze. He had been Fus Ro Dah'ed off a cliff and would never be able to bother anyone ever again with his meanness and evilness!

**Cynthia: Fus Ro Dah MuddaF*ka'd you mean.  
Jade: WHAT?! HE WASN'T EVEN EVIL?! **

When she got into camp, she gave Wolfpaw a quick kiss before leaping onto the clan meeting rock thing.

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: huh? **

Taking a deep breath, she yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Let all cats who can hunt gather here for an announcement by your truly awesome deputy!"

**Cynthia: Where's the leader?  
Jade: *rolls eyes* **

Obediently, the clan walked up and sat down before her, waiting to hear what it was that she had to say to them, what important message she had. She could see that every cat was there and nodded in approval.

"Cats of NightClan! I have saved us all from the tyranny that is Cometblaze!" She exclaimed and the clan began cheering at her success, smiling in pride, Lunarmoon continued, "I have killed him so he will never ever be able to bother us again!"

The clan continued to cheer; "Woot! Yay!" "Go Lunarmoon!" "You're our hero!"

The dark purple almost black she-cat just basked in the pride of their praise. She _was _their hero, she had saved every clan out there, and when the gathering came she would tell the other clans. Kitsunestar must have been so proud of her right now.

**Cynthia: He wasn't even a threat.  
Jade: What Cynthia said...^**

Though she felt a little bad that Cometblaze was in The Place of No Stars now, but he had gotten what was coming to him. He had been mean, he had been evil, and he would be punished accordingly, he forsake StarClan too! Who even does that?

**Cynthia: Cometblaze is in The Place of No Stars, which is Heaven, in contrast to the Starclan bunch.  
Jade: Ikr! **

But when she had climbed off of the rock a flash of blue knocked into her and Lunarmoon was pinned down, gasps erupted from the clan.

Blueflame bared her fangs as she pinned Lunarmoon to the ground, rage in her icy blue eyes, "You...you're proud of what you did?" she demanded in a low hiss, "You're proud that you killed Cometblaze? You're own brother?!"

**Cynthia: Your* but she has a point.  
Jade: *thinks* Yeah she does have a point**

"Of course I am! He was the enemy of the clans! He was a monster!" Lunarmoon shouted pushing Blueflame off of her.

The warrior blinked but was soon showing rage again, "Cometblaze was the _greatest _cat there had ever been! He wasn't a monster, he was smart, he was loyal and caring, he was a_better _cat than you, Lunarmoron!" the older warrior snarled.

**Cynthia: Oooooooh that BURNNNNNNNNNN  
Jade: I KNOW RIGHT! **

Lunarmon narrowed her eyes, oh no she did not just say that! She did not just say that Cometblaze was a better cat than _her_! No one does that, no one crosses that line!

**Cynthia: I do.  
Jade: Well I just did! **

The clan backed away to give them room as they lunged at each other.

Blueflame ran her claws through Lunarmoons shoulder, "You don't deserve the respect and love you've gained, Lunarmoon, you never deserved it!"

The beautiful protagonist bit hard into her leg.

"Says the traitor!" Lunarmoon hissed!

**Cynthia: Traitor, man. Calm down.  
Jade: I agree with Blueflame**

Lunarmoon ran her claws across Blueflames face.

Blueflame shredded Lunarmoons ear.

The two continued fighting, it was obvious that Blueflame was a skilled fighter, but Lunarmoon was better. Her eyes glowed white as Blueflame was lifted into the air before being slammed into the ground, a crater forming beneath him.

When the blue cat struggled to stand back up, Lunarmoon glared at her.

"I EXILE YOU!" she shouted.

**Cynthia: You're not even a leader. You're not even in their clan dammit!  
Jade: What just happened?**

Blueflame blinked before spitting at her, "Fine! I don't want to be in this pathetic excuse of a clan anyways!" She shouted before running out of the camp.

**Cynthia: das' right.  
Jade: I know right! **

When Blueflame had left, Lunarmoon used her awesome healing powers to heal herself up so she didn't have a single scratch or drop of blood on her. The clan cheered at her victory; two victories in one day, man was Lunarmoon awesome!

**Cynthia: No. This is so wrong. Just...no.  
Jade: No. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**


	23. Two cats plan to save the world

_One Mooon later_

Lunarmoon yawned as she stepped out of the warriors den, her mate Wolftooth was behind her. She had made him a warrior a few days ago and he was happy to finally be a warrior, and loved his new Warrior name. Personally thought, Lunarmoon was stuck between calling him Wolftooth or Wolffang, but in the end she chose Wolftooth, it sounded _so _much better than Wolffang anyways.

**Cynthia: Yeah. So WHERE'S THE LEADER?  
Jade: Uh..I like Wolffang**

She stretched as she walked to the nursery where her kittehs were playing with Eyecloud and Blackcats kits; Tornadokit, Floodkit, and Bearkit.

Frostwing had also moved into the nursery, being pregnant with Daisydreams kits. They should be due any day now.

**Cynthia: lol.  
Jade: Okai**

All had been great since she had killed that mean Cometblaze and exiled even meaner Blueflang. No one bothered her, no one was against her, it was as thought the entire world had finally figured out how awesome she was and it was great!

**Cynthia: Oh my goodness.  
Jade: *facepalm* So arrogant and boastful. **

She walked over to the fresh kill pile and got herself a large fox and began eating it, while she was eating her two kits scampered over to her and leapt onto her back, playing and trying to eat the fox.

"You guys are just like your dad!" she laughed, and it was true, they were just like Wolffang!

**Cynthia: I thought his name was Wolftooth, not Wolffang.  
Jade: Uh..? I thought their dadS where Phoenixblaze, Snakesomething and Wolffang/Wolftooth/Wolfpaw **

She yawned as she rolled over so they could get off of her and scamper back into the nursery, after finishing up her meal, Lunarmoon decided to go visit Phoenixblaze and Snakefang. So saying her goodbye to Wolftooth, she made her way out of the camp and ultimately out of NightClan territory.

Making her way down the familiar path, she was soon at DayClans border and sure enough, she spotted her mate Snakefang walking towards the boarder, a patrol behind him.

"Snakefang!" Lunarmoon greeted.

The DayClan warrior sent the patrol away and approached her, a smile on his face as they kissed, "Heeeey Lunarmoon," he said smiling as he hugged her, "How's my favorite she-cat doing today?"

Lunarmoon smiled and hugged him back, "I'm doing great! I just felt like checking up on you, how are you?"

"I'm great! My brother Brokenkit, or rather Brokenpaw now, is our medicine cat, Sparkletongue's apprentice."

The beautiful and amazing protagonist smiled at that, "That's wonderful!"

Sharing another kiss, the two bid farewell to each other and left.

**Cynthia: I hate it when they do that.  
Jade: Ok...**

With a large smile on her face, Lunarmoon made her way back to the camp. The sun was down and the moon was high when she reached the camp.

Feeling like doing something different that night, Lunarmoon decided to sleep in the nursery with her kits that night instead of in the Warriors den like she always did. So instead of going to the warriors den she turned right towards the nursery.

When she entered it, she let out a gasp.

"Echopaw!"

The black and white stripped she-cat stared at her like deer in headlights, at her feet were deathberries as she had been trying to coax the kits into eating the berries.

**Cynthia: How has she seen a deer in headlights?  
Jade: Huh? **

"L-Lunarmoon! You're not supposed to be back here yet!" The apprentice said surprised but Lunarmoon knocked her into one of the sleeping cats and brought her two kits behind her.

"How dare you try to poison my kits!" She hissed and glared at the cat, "How could you? I thought you were a friend!"

Echopaw narrowed her eyes, "I was never your friend! I was just using you!" She laughed and ran out, "I QUIT THE CLAN BEFORE YOU GET A CHANCE TO EXILE ME! HAHA!"


	24. Echopaw goes super saiyan

Lunarmoon sighed as she sat in StarClan once again, in front of her were several cats, she recognized Kitsunestar but the others not so much.

"Greetings, Lunarstar," one said.

Lunarmoon smiled, "I'm not leader yet. Fallingstar has to die."

They laughed.

**Cynthia: Dicks.  
Jade: Wow. So mean to the current leader**

That same cat smiled, "You will be though," She said and introduced herself, "I am Eternalstar, I was a clan leader long before you were born."

"I am Cheetahstar," The tom introduced himself.

"Solarstar."

"Geartone, I was a deputy."

"Firefly, I was a medicine cat."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lunarmoon smiled, "What is this meeting all about? I already beat Cometblaze, what else could be threatening the clans?"

They gave her sad smiles in answer to her question, "The worst has yet to come, Lunarmoon," Kitsunestar said as she walked up to the pretty dark purple almost black she cat, "it has only begun."

**Cynthia: "Worst is yet to come" cliche.  
Jade: Awwh man. **

Solarstar stepped up this time, "You may have defeated Cometblaze, but he has those who will step up to fulfill his nefarious schemes," the dead leader said with a frown, "The comet will live, your fight with it has only begun."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lunarmoon screeched.

**Cynthia: Haha.  
Jade: YES! COMETBLAZE WILL LIVE! **

The dead cats gave her a sad smile, "Yes, it's true."

"You must stand strong, Lunarmoon," Geartone said looking at her, shoulders broad, "You must fight, Lunarmoon! You must protect your clan from the comet! The moon must win, you must win, Lunarstar!" he yelled as the cats began to fade.

**Cynthia: The Comet has not done anything to you. Seriously, for the 15,000th time, calm down.  
Jade: *hits head with a table* **

When Lunarmoon awoke, she was covered in sweat and was breathing deeply, "Cometblaze had trained a successor!" she shrieked jumping to her paws, she had to find whoever Cometblaze trained and put an end to him before he destroyed the clans!

* * *

Blueflame and Echopaw sat side by side at the bottom of the cliff as they sat in front of a grave of rocks and dirt and rocks, it was where they had buried Cometblaze when they found his body. They chose not to move it instead they buried him where he laid.

Both she-cats had felt nothing but hatred towards Lunarmoon when they found out that she had killed their Cometblaze, as both she-cats had cared for him, they had both been in love with him. Though Echopaw had kept her love for the red tom a secret from him, her loyalty to him not so much.

Cometblaze was to be their salvation, their messiah. He was to bring down the clans and rebuild the four clans from scratch, he was to change everything.

He was now dead.

"Lunarmoon must die!" Echopaw screeched.

**Cynthia: Let's all join the "Lunarmoon must die" parade.  
Jade: YES! I'M JOINING THIS CLAN! **

Blueflame nodded, "We must kill her," she said and growled, "But how?! She has powers, we are mere cats compared to her!"

"I think I can fix that."

**Cynthia: That is sounding really promising.  
Jade: I WANT AWESOME POWERS TOO! **

The two she-cats jumped and turned in surprise at the handsome two-leg approaching them. He was wearing a smooth black suit with a deep red tie, his black hair was spiked and he had earing with a small short chain connecting it to a metal pendant. His eyes were bright gold and his teeth were sharper than a two-legs should have been.

He gave a small bow, still smiling or rather smirking as he addressed them, "I think I can help you girls even the playing field."

"Who are you?" Blueflame demanded.

The twoleg gave a teeth bared smile.

"I'm Naverok."

**Cynthia: HA WOOOHOOO GOOD BOY!  
Jade: YES! WHOOO! GOOO NAVEROK! **


	25. Blueflame goes Commando

**Twenty-three chapters in, so special thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and favorite.**

**Cynthia: You're welcome.  
Jade: :D**

**You guys are what has us keep dishing out the stupidity that is Lunarmoon. So thanks a bunch, because of your support we actually have some of this story later on planned out.**

**You guys are going to enjoy the bullshit that appears later on in this story, this I know. I think...I hope.**

**Cynthia: Hopefully the bullshit includes something good like killing Lunarmoon.  
Jade: I'm actually excited to read this! Because they're going to have powers and finally be able to beat Lunarmoon! **

* * *

"All gats gather around for a clan meeting!" Lunarmoon announced as she drew the cats in, she scooted over so Fallingstar could address the clans.

"It is time for two kits to become apprentices!" Fallingstar shouted at the top of his lounges and the clan cheered. "Ebonykit, Stonekit! You are not apprentices!"

**Cynthia: No shit, Fallingstar.  
Jade: Hah! **

Lunermoon smiled as her two awesome and beautiful kits walked.

"Ebonykit, you are now old enough to start training, you shall train under Talltail and you shall be known as Ebonypaw," Fallingstar said loudly and the two cats touched noses.

He moved on to Ebonykits brother, "Stonekit! You are also old enough to train! You shall train under Sweetsong and you shall be Stonepaw, you shall be Sweetsongs Stonepaw!" Fallingstar declared as Sweetsong and Stonepaw touched noses.

"Ebonypaw! Stonepaw! Ebonypaw! Stonepaw!" the clan cheered.

Lunarmoon smiled in pride at her two kits.

"Yay! Ebonypaw and Stonepaw are apprentices now!" Tornadokit cheered.

The apprentices ran over to the kits and the group began laughing and talking just like the friends they were.

Suddenly it started raining!

The wind began picking up. The wind was howling!

"Everyone get in the dens!" Fallingstar screeched as the rain began drenching the cats. Brrr it was cold now!

Cats scrambled, running back and forth trying to get out of the rain.

"DEN NOW!" Lunarstar yelled and the cats were rushing to their dens after that, quick to not disobey their deputy.

**Cynthia: OH SHADDAP HE ALREADY SAID IT  
Jade: Huh? Lunarmoon or Lunarstar?**

Looking up, eyes widened at the sight of a tornado forming!

Screams rang through NightClans camp as the cats dived into their dens to avoid the twister that had formed

Lunarmoon looked up at the ledge above where the tornado was forming and let out a gasp at the sight of Echopaw. Her body glowed slightly and it was apparent that she was the one controlling the tornado.

**Cynthia: Echopaw, flick your paw and send her to Hell, man!  
Jade: YES! YOU GO GURL!**

"ECHOPAAAAAAAAAW!" Lunarmoon shouted as she began running towards the apprentice.

Echopaw smirked and when Lunarmoon leapt to attack her, the apprentice vanished in thin air.

The storm was gone and the tornado vanished.

Lunarmoon frowned at the sight, Echopaw had created a storm to destroy NightClan. How had she gotten this power?

"Echopaw, I will defeat you!" Lunarmoon yelled into the sky.

**Cynthia: *snort* that's real likely.  
Jade: YES! GO ECHOPAW! WHOOOOO! BEAT LUNARMOON'S SORRY LITTLE AS* **


	26. Lunarmoron XD

**Hey guys, M.C will only be in with Authors notes for now as he is having computer issues at the moment. So our stories I will be writing until his computer gets fixed (Hopefully today)**

* * *

Lunarmoon was racing through the forest as fast as she could, trees going past her in a blur as she ran fast and faster and faster.

She was trying to find Echopaw.

The weather turned cold as she ran, snow began forming. It shouldn't snow it was new leaf!

The ground turned to ice and Lunarmoon began to slip. But she knew that she was getting closer to Echopaw now.

Soon she had found the black and white she-cat at the Gathering spot, she was atop of the rock where the leaders sat, the rock had frozen to ice and the wind was gushing and howling.

"Echopaw!" she shouted in anger, "Where did you get these powers?"

Echopaw just smiled with pride as she looked down on her, "A powerful two-leg gave us them," she said as a powerful mini twister sucked Lunarmoon up and threw her onto the ground, "I'm capable of controlling the forces of nature; the weather, the ocean, the earth, the volcanos and anything else that causes a natural disaster," she boasted.

**Cynthia: Huehuehuehue  
Jade: HAH! GOOD JOB! KEEP GOING! **

"Your power is no match to my super awesome power!" Lunarmoon shouted as a golden beam shot out from in front of her to Echopaw.

The apprentice was hit and was knocked into a tree.

"See! I'm totes better than you," Lunarmoon said proudly.

**Cynthia: No time for teen arrogance, bitch.  
Jade: NOOOOOO! **

Suddenly, a blue flame hit Lunarmoon right in the back knocking the beautiful shecat forward. Turning around she glared at the sight of Blueflame.

"You got powers too now!?" she demanded "What are you able to do?"

Blueflame frowned, "This," she said as a blue fire was shot towards Lunarmoon.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: YES! YEAH WHOOO GO BLUEFLAME! GO ECHOPAW! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY WAAAY MUCH MORE AWESOME THAN THAT STUPID LUNARKIT! (I refuse to call her Lunarmoon/Star) **

The she cat dodged it and lunged at Blueflame, shooting a golden light of holy destruction at her, but the evil cat just turned into a fire so the light passed through her.

The fire took the form of a cat but stayed its fiery self, "We swore we would kill you for killing Cometblaze, and we're going to follow up on that," she said as Echopaw stood on the other side of Lunarmoon.

Blueflame shot forward, her fiery self moving to cover and burn Lunarmoon, and at the same time, Echopaw sent forth a twister to suck her up again and drop her. But instead, the wind sucked the flame Blueflames up instead of Lunarmoon, destroying the fire and leaving her in her cat form.

"Blueflame!" Echopaw shouted as she stopped the tornado and Blueflame hit the ground.

Lunarmoon took this chance to run and get out of there. There was no way she oculd fight them on their turf, he needed to find something to give her the advantage in the fight so she ran, she ran and she ran.

**Cynthia: Coward.  
Jade: NOOO! **


	27. Kit turns against idiot mother

**All right, I have no school today and nothing to do until I go to work in 6 hours so yeah, I'll just be writing these chapters because, like I said, I got nothing better to do today. So expect lots of chapters of The Blazing Comet and The Lunar Destiny today. If M.C can get his computer up and running again today then we'll do a chapter of Burn for Forgiveness.**

**How does that sound?**

* * *

Lunarmoon continued to run as she raced through the forest of Nightclans territory. behind her she could hear the yells of those vile and malicious cats Blueflame and Echopaw.

**Cynthia: lawl  
Jade: Coward**

The pretty, beautiful and smart Dark purple almost black she-cat still couldn't believe that Echopaw would betray her like this. She had thought that Echopaw was one of her friends, and the she-cat had shown no sign of actually liking Cometblaze or even being his friend.

So why was she loyal to her evil and dark and destructive brother?

**Cynthia: Because he's kind, dammit!  
Jade: Because he was logical! **

The she cat shook her head to get these thoughts out of her head as she ran past the trees, them going in blurs.

But when her stomach began to get the rumblies, she stopped to catch a mouse and quickly eat it. She began running again after eating it as she could still hear the two she-cats.

"I need to get to a cliff!" Lunarmoon decided as she ran, a cliff would be good, she could knock them over the ledge and be done with them. Her destiny would be complete and she would save the clans once and for all.

**Cynthia: Actually, it would be a better idea to knock herself over the cliff.  
Jade: WAT. **

She continued running, passing the Nightclan camp as she did so.

"Lunarmoron, come out come out wherever you are," Echopaw sung in the background, urging Lunarmoon to face them but the pretty protagonist wasn't an idiot.

**Cynthia: Yes she was.  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHA LUNARMORON! HAHAHAHAHAH! **

She knew facing them face to face right now would be suicidal and she needed to live. The world needed to see her awesomeness; she still had to bless the other four clans at the lake with her awesome presence and nature.

The beautiful she cat had finally reached the cliff and stopped running to take deep breaths as she felt her lungs burn. She had never before ran that long and far before and it hurt.

"Now I have to be ready," she said, already forming a golden energy blast as she faced the forest, waiting for Blueflame and Echopaw to show up so she could kill them.

But they never showed up.

"Where are they?" Lunarmoon demanded as she shifted her stance and kept the glowing golden blast ready to fire.

**Cynthia: Idiot.  
Jade: *snickers***

But they still never showed up and she was getting worried. They had been chasing her but when she passed Nightclans camp they had gone silent. Did they stop chasing her and go home?

They couldn't stop chasing her! She was to awesome for them to cease their chase!

"They knew it was my time to shine."

Lunarmoon jumped, her golden power blast going towards the sky and disintegrating a cloud. Whirling around, her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar tom behind her, shoulders were broad, muscular build, lean, and the malicious smile on his face.

In her shock, Lunarmoon could only say once thing.

"You're supposed to be dead."

**Cynthia: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOPE  
Jade: YEAH! WHOOOO GO COMETBLAZE! **


	28. Redundancies

Lunarmoon stared at the tom before her, "Grimkit," she said, "You're alive?...you're grown up now!"

The greenish once dead son of Lunarmoon smirked, "Hour outside, year inside."

"What?"

The tom sighed, "Man, uncle Comet is right, you _are _the dumbest broad out there," he stated rolling his eyes before a slasher smile took his face, "I grew up faster while papa Regai raised me," he said letting out a maniacal laugh.

**Cynthia: Haha!  
Jade: EXACTLY! WHOO I LOVE GRIMKIT, COMETBLAZE, ECHOPAW AND BLUEFLAME! **

"But you're here now! You can help me beat Blueflame and Echopaw now!" Lunarmoon said with a smile.

Grimkit stared at her before laughing hard, falling over as he laughed, "Oh Silverpelt, you are one hell of a stupid stupid cat!" he snickered standing up and stepping so he was face to face with her, "You're going down, Lunarmoon. I'm going to help them rip you to pieces."

"Why would you want to do that!? I'm your mother!" Lunarpaw asked in shock.

"Because I can!"

"GRIMKIT!"

He let out an angry yowl and clawed her across the face, "Don't call me Grimkit! I'm not a kit anymore!" he shouted, "Naverok gave me my warrior ceremony! My name is Grimheart!" he hissesd.

**Cynthia: Yes! Kill her!  
Jade: KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! **

The ground shook under him and the sky turned red as though matching his rage.

Stepping back he began laughing and laughing, "I'm not a fucking kit anymore, Lunarmoon, I'm a warrior, I'm a trained! I was trained by the demons! I was given power by a being more powerful than Starclan! I was given this chance to live again and all I have to do was help kill you!"

**Cynthia: YAS  
JADE: GOOD JOB GRIMHEART**

"You can't kill me I'm your mother!"

**Cynthia: Of course he can!  
JADE: YES HE CAN! **

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Grimheart hissed.

The ground below Lunarmoon broke upon and skeleton arms reached out to grab her, holding her in place.

Lunarmoon struggled in the grips of the skeleton arms glaring at her son. "how are you doing this?" She demanded.

Grimheart gave her a slasher smile, "Blueflame can control and become fire. Echopaw can control the forces of nature! I COMMAND THE DEAD!" he screamed.

**Cynthia: Haha.  
Jade: HAAAHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE! **

No, she was not going to be taken down like this by her song! HER DEAD SON! Lunarmoon glared at Grimheart as her body began to glow a pure celestial white and the skeleton arms were vaporized.

"You will not defeat me, Grimheart! YOU ARE NOT AS STRONG AS I AM!" She screeched and a powerful wave of energy knocked Grimheart off the cliff.

She glared at the ledge where she found a green blob hit the ground, "Told you, you can't defeat me," She said before running back to the camp.

**Cynthia: The worst mother ever. A mother loves her kits even when they try to kill her.  
Jade: *shakes head* WE WILL AVENGE YOU! **


	29. Cometblaze saves the world

**So sorry to disappoint you guys that it wasn't Cometblaze who's alive again. But hey he got a mention from Grimkit- Ahem I mean Grimheart. So we can say he's all right back in StarClan or wherever he is currently.**

**But hey, we're almost done.**

**Cynthia: I love the fact that I'm almost done too.  
Jade: ;) **

**As you can tell, we're just going more and more 'I don't give a shit anymore' about this story when it comes to writing it.**

**Cynthia: I feel the same when it comes to me too lol wonder why.  
Jade: I understand too**

* * *

Blueflame and Echopaw stood at the body of Grimheart, both had emotionless expressions as the cat laid in a pile of its own blood.

"You can wake up now, Grimhert," Echopaw said.

A maniacal laughter was the response as Grimheart sat up, his body was completely twisted and broken from the fall but he was alive and didn't feel any pain, "You can't kill what's already dead, gihihihi!" he cackled with glee.

**Cynthia: lel.  
JADE: YEAH! WHOOO! **

"We failed. He's going to be mad when we return," Blueflame commented as they began walking.

Echopaw smiled at the idea of returning home, "Maybe we should catch him some prey as a peace offering, he's probably hungry."

"He's got the largest appetite ever!" Grimheart cackled "But he's in a fragile stage right now, so watcha expect!"

**Cynthia: A mix of emotions. Love it.  
Jade: *smirks* You're going down Lunarkit. **

* * *

Lunarmoon ran and ran until she reached the camp, her eyes widened when she smelt smoke and rushed into the camp.

It was on fire!

**Cynthia: Burn.  
Jade: Yes! BURN! BURN ALIVE! **

"NO!" She screeched

"Lunarmoon!" Fallingstar coughed as he limped forward, "It was Blueflame! She came here and she set us on fire!"

Lunarmoon examined the camp before yelling, "Follow me everyone!" she shouted.

The Moonclan cats ran out from the flames screaming but did as she said. Lunarmoon began running, her clan at her heels as she lead them to the lake while the fire spread, catching the trees and spreading!

The dark purple almost black she cat skidded to a halt when she was ankle deep in water and watched as the other cats ran past her into the water, "Come on! Come on!" She shouted as the cats dived into the water one by one, the flames licked the shore now.

The flames were blue but when they touched the water they receded and then died.

Through the smoke, it was clear that the entire Nightclan territory had burned down.

"Where's Fallingstar?!" Frostwing shouted.

The cats looked around and one screeched at the sight of Fallingstars dead body by the lake.

**Cynthia: Okay.  
Jade: OH NO! THAT MEANS LUNARKIT IS LEADER *faints***

"He's dead!"

**Cynthia: We know.  
Jade: You don't say**

"NOOOO!" Lunarmoon screeched running to her clan leader.

But he was dead now.

**Cynthia: HONESTLY DO YOU HAVE TO REPEAT IT?  
Jade: NOOOOOOO! **

Wolftooth stepped towards her, "Lunarmoon," He said to his mate, "You're leader now."

**Cynthia: Damn you, but okay.  
Jade: NO! NONONONONONONO! **

Lunarmoon was leader now,

**Cynthia: YEAH OKAY  
Jade: OK! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN OUR FACES! **

"I'm leader now!"

**Cynthia: Y U DO DIS  
Jade: *growls***


	30. Nearly Done

**We had to rewrite this chapter. So this is the reuploaded one.**

* * *

**THE LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**Cynthia: YES  
Jade: WHOOOO! NO MORE LUNARKIT! **

**Thank you for sticking with us the last 29 chapters, there were some gags we didn't use as they required Cometblaze to return at an earlier date. (Cometblaze and Lunarmoon becoming capable of turning into twolegs. A scene where Cometblaze is in a lack bathing and singing 'Rubber Ducky, your my one, you make bathtime lots of fun', oh and Stonekit and Ebonykit (Wait, they're apprentices now) showing off their 'awesome' powers.) But hey, we ended it here.**

**I think you guys will be satisfied with this chapter, for those who are reading Cometblazes story too; it has Lionclaw.**

**Cynthia: Nice.  
Jade: Awesome! **

**But thank you to everyone who's read, everyone who's reviewed and thank you everyone for all the support in this story. For dealing with the stupidity that is Lunarmoon and so on.**

**Your reviews were awesome and they made our day because of just how awesome and funny they were each time. So thank you.**

* * *

It was two days after the strange fire had attacked the clans. Now, while Nightclan was rebuilding it's clan, Lunarmoon was going to the Shiny Stone to get her nine lives and officially become Lunarstar even though she already was Lunarstar.

It was about time that someone as awesome as her became leader.

She also probably didn't have to worry about dealing with those loesrs and meanies Blueflame, Echopaw and Grimheart even though she killed Grimheart. No one would attack a cat on her way to get her nine lives and become the awesome savior of the clans.

Lunarmoon was happy to be able to go to the Shiny Stone with just her and her shiny teeth, her perfect glossy dark purple almost black pelt and her perfectly manicured hot pink claws.

**Cynthia: I hate hot pink.  
Jade: Same here. **

"This is the best day of my life!" she said with joy as she jumped and moved.

All around her, animals were bowing down to show respect to the new Nightclan leader and they should because she was the new Nightclan leader.

**Cynthia: THIS IS NOT LION KING.  
Jade: *snickers* NOT FOR ANY LONGER! **

She began whistling as she walked, "What makes me happy~ Fills me up with glee~ Those bones in my jaw, don't have a flaw, my shiny teeth and me~" she said as she pranced along the shore of the lake on her way to the Shiny Stones.

"My shiny teeth and me!" she laughed as she moved, "My teeth are just perfect!"

**Cynthia: She's mad.  
Jade:... Insane**

Soon, she reached the shiny stone; it was a very shiny stone on the ground where she could talk to Starclan and get those nine lives finally.

She stepped over to the shiny shiny stone and pressed her nose against the stone and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she was in StarClan!

"Greetings, Lunarstar," Kitsunestar said smiling as he walked over to the new leader, "It's great to know you have finally managed to become a leader."

"It's a bout time too," Lunarmoon said proudly as a group of cats appeared around her and were about to start giving her their lives when suddenly...

A blur of red rammed into her, knocking her away from the cats giving her lives!

"What?" Lunarmoon demanded and looked up letting out a shriek of surprise.

"COMETBLAZE?!" She screeched, "You're suppoed to be in the Dark Forest!" He was supposed to be in the Place of No Stars! What was he doing in StarClan? He wasn't a good cat, he shouldn't have been in there!

**Cynthia: THAT'S MY BOY COMETBLAZE! :D  
Jade: YES! **

Behind him was a large, broadshouldered tabby golden brown tom and several large battle ready cats.

"Lionclaw is here to fufill his destiny and kill you," the tabby say.

**Cynthia: Oooooh I need the popcorn. This is good.  
Jade: GIVE ME SOME TOO! *munches on popcorn while watching this***

Kitsunestar stepped forward in shock, "Lionclaw!" She cried out in betrayal, "What is my loyal deputy doing here?!"

"STOPPING LUNARMOON BITCH!" Lionclaw roared tacking Kitsunestar, the cats behind him began attacking the cats with Kitsune star while Cometblaze stood in front of Lunarmoon.

**Cynthia: OWNEEEDDDDDDDDD  
Jade: YES! HAH! **

"Cometblaze, you're supposed to be dead!" Lunarmoon shouted in shock.

The red tom rolled his eyes, "I know, I mean just the other day I was playing cards with a couple of two legs; one with horns, red skin and a tail, and another with a large wild mesh of white fur on his chin. I was just about to win like a few hundred dollars!" he then gave a wide smirk, "But then I was told I have to finish you off before I can relax in any grave. So what am I going to do? Im going to kill you!"

He charged at her in a blur of red, faster than anyone should have been capable of moving. He rammed into Lunarmoon and she felt the air go out of her chest.

"Like it? That Naverok guy said I should live up to my name. So now I'm able to move like a comet!" he boasted as he rammed into her again.

After the third hit, Lunarmoon woke up with a start.

Her eyes were wide and wild with anger and spotted her red furred and red eyed brother looking at her with a sly smirk on his face, letting out a loud battle cry, she opened her mouth to unleash the attack that killed him the first time;

"FUS RO DAH ASSHOLE!" She shrieked as the blast knocked her brother into a stone wall, she watched as he gasp and spat out blood, crumpling to the ground in a limp dead body.

**Cynthia: Haha.  
Jade: NOO! COMETBLAZE! **

Lunarmoon smirked, that was too easy! "You really should have stayed dead brother, I Don't want to have to hurt you again. But you're already dead now," she said shaking her head with a sad smile on her face. Oh well, she defeated him twice now, she can go get her nine lives now.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and suddenly a hot flame shot out of his mouth, Lunarmoon barely got out of the way in time!

Looking wide eyed at her pelt, she let out a screech of pure fury.

HE HAD BURNT HER FUR!

**Cynthia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA GET HER  
Jade: YESH! HAH IN YOUR FACE! BALDY-CAT! **

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT COMETBLAZE!" Lunarmoon shouted charging towards her brother, shooting a blast of golden light at him.

Cometblaze used his comet speed to get out of the way and pin down, "Oh, did I burn your fur? I'm sorry, I should get the other side too!" He sneered before doing just that sending his sister into an even greater rage.

"STOP BURNING MY FUR!" She shouted as she used her powers to make Cometmoon float and smash into the ground leaving a crater below him. But he retaliated by sending a twister of fire at Lunarmoon. She easily deflected it using awesome powers of fire destroyer to take out the flames and tackled her brother.

He got out of her grip and let out an angry roar, suddenly he was growing! He was soon larger than the lion they had fought! The fur down his back up to his shoulders and chest down to his shoulders were shaggyier then the rest, his canines had grown long and sharp. He had a bit of fur on his chin that looked like a beard! The whites of his eyes had turned black and his red eye became redder! His claws unsheathed to show large black claws.

He towered over Lunarmoon letting out a savage laughter, he was no longer a cat but a demon cat!

"Two can play this game!" Lunarmoon shouted biting her paw, a flash of white and soon she was twice as big as Cometblaze! Her body still had a perfect figure, her fur was bright purple and her teeth were hsarper. Her eyes were glowing green and she still looked more beautiful and even had a diamond studded collar around her neck. She was now a Titan!

**Cynthia: No, she was a kittypet.  
Jade: whhat. **

The two let out roars as Cometblaze rushed forward, jumping onto her back but Lunarmoon rolled onto her back.

After hours of fighting in their monster forms, the two reverted back to their cat forms and stood across from each other before suddenly...they began glowing with raw and raw power! Their glows were different colors!

Cometblaze began to glow a bright red, his red eyes glowing with the evil and darkness that he was looking like blood mist. His glow even showed he was evil, only evil people glow red!

But Lunarmoon was glowing a bright and pure blue, the symbol of good! Her green eyes turned pure white as she began to levitate.

**Cynthia: What if I told you...It was the opposite. and ew. White eyes.  
Kade: ...**

Suddenly a large explosion was at the Shiny stone from the two powers colliding!

The clans approached them, and let out mournful cries at the sight before them! Lunarmoon lied on the ground, her body broken and bloodied from the destruction but she had succeeded! Cometblaze laid on the stone his body limp, he was dead.

But so was Lunarmoon.

She had fulfilled her destiny, but died in the process.

**Cynthia: Cometblaze! *sobs* No...  
Jade: YES! LUNARKIT IS DEAD! *breaks down and cries* Cometblaze...Rip...*cries* **

* * *

**Alright. this is the last chapter. Cometblazes' spinoff might go a little farther than this. Hell, in his spinoff it'll probably go; Cometblaze had finally killed Lunarmoon, but it was at the cost of his own life.**

**But yeah, Lunarmoon became a titan cat in the end (SNK) and Cometblaze was a demon cat.**

**Cynthia: Whatever. But like..  
Jade: Ok **

**Hey lets do a sin counter but using the rules from the Warrior Code that are broken;.**

**1. Loyalty must remain to your clan, may make friendships with cats of different clans but nothing more (Lunarstars two mates; Snakefang and Phoenixblaze)**

**2. Do not Trespass onto Another Clans Territory.**

**3. Elders, Queens, Kits must be fed before Apprentices and Warriors.**

**4. A Kit must be at least 6 moons old to be an apprentice (Exception is Tornadokit, Floodkit and Bearkit who are over sixmoons old and still kits. Are they ever going to become apprentices?)**

**5. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.**

**6. A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored at least one apprentice.**

**7. After the death or retirement of the deputy (Or rather the previous one become Clan Leader) a new deputy must be picked before moonhigh (Nightclan currently has no deputy and no leader.)**

**8. Boundries must be checked and marked daily, challenge any trespassing cat (The other clans didn't care much whenever Lunarmoon crossed the boarder)**

**9. No warrior can neglect a kit even if from a different clan. (Remember how Grimheart died as a kit?)**

**10. A honorable warrior does not need to kill another cat to win their battle. (Cometblazes death being knocked off a cliff, Lunarmoons attempted kill of doing the same to Grimheart.)**

**Now that's 10 of the 15 rules broken.**

**Cynthia: Mmmhm.  
Jade: *sighs* She should be killed in the start. **

**Now, she was the queen of hypocrisy, not only a liar and she didn't even seem to realize she was lying. Lunarmoon was just that dumb.**

**Cynthia: True. I think this story drove me a bit nuts. That's how much power you have. I have to admit, you guys are pretty damn good at story writing.  
Jade: Yeah! I agree! I rage quit a few times because of how angry I was with Lunarmoon! As Cynthia said, You guys are awesome authors! **


	31. FINALE AND ROLL CREDITS

**Cynthia: We finished! Credits go to Midnight Crew, for their epic storywriting. We've enjoyed commenting on this, and so..thanks for the reviews you've all been leaving. It helped out a lot.**

**Jade: YEAH WHOOOOO NO MORE LUNARKIT! Creds go to Midnight Crew and their awesome writing skills! I defiantly enjoyed reading and commenting on this ****story! Thanks everyone! Especially Midnight Crew! Bye! *waves* **


End file.
